


Tumblr Ficlet Collection

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 30,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Tag prompt fills from Tumblr featuring Darcy-centric and other ships. One fic per chapter. * indicates explicit stories.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang/Darcy Lewis, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 443
Kudos: 235





	1. Darcy/Bucky for leidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **leidoscope said:** Darcy/Bucky “I sent you in to get us food, Darce. Nourishing food. Food that can last on the road,” Bucky complained.
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)

“I sent you in to get us food, Darce. Nourishing food. Food that can last on the road,” Bucky complained.

“You try finding something that isn’t either beef jerky or covered in powdered sugar,” she retorted, lifting the Styrofoam coffee cup to her lips. “More for me, I guess.”

“I didn’t say that!” Bucky said, leaning over to grab the bag of watermelon Sour Patch Kids to rip it open, shoving a few in his mouth. 

Darcy stared at the side of his face, waiting for the inevitable glaze his eyes took when the carbs hit his system. As little nutrition as candy gave him, he loved anything she offered, no matter what he said. He was like Steve that way, a perpertual sweet tooth. Darcy leaned up, kissing his cheek.

“Shotgun is in charge of provisions and music. Driver gets to complain, but Shotgun can drown him out with tunes and candy.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at her ever so slightly, but his stare lacked any real grumpiness. He finally took his cup of coffee from the little tray and put it to his lips, grimacing when he took a sip.

“Yeah, the coffee I could do without,” Darcy said, and Bucky pressed the button on his door to lower the window, spitting into the wind. 

“Can we find a fuckin’ hotel?” he muttered. “And maybe a Dunkin’ along the way?”

Darcy stared at him, genuinely surprised he’d admitted to wanting the type of coffee he’d once called ‘Fuck Off Brew’.

“Do not repeat that to Steve, ever,” Bucky muttered. “Or Sam.”

Darcy mimed zipping her lips, smirking at him. 


	2. Darcy/Johnny Storm for leidoscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **leidoscope said:** Darcy/Johnny Storm The helicopter footage of the battle in Midtown Manhattan was shaky and Darcy felt the large fist of fear clenching her lungs as she watched the flaming figure get knocked into the Hudson.

The helicopter footage of the battle in Midtown Manhattan was shaky and Darcy felt the large fist of fear clenching her lungs as she watched the flaming figure get knocked into the Hudson.

She drew in a sharp breath, wondering how many of Johnny’s exes were doing the same, feeling themselves pulled into his world despite everything he’d done. Or maybe Darcy was the exception, since he’d been with her longest of all before she called it quits… again. She knew she was crying, the kind that came automatically without a sob, tears leaking from her eyes in long tracks down her cheeks. She sniffed, pulling out her phone. 

“Pick up. Pick up, asshole, come on,” she whispered. “Pick up.”

There was only the ringing of the phone in her ear, and CNN turned down in front of her eyes. She glanced out the window and doubled over once she heard his breathless voice on the other end:

“What’s up, Lewis? Did I scare you?”

“You fucking…”

“What?” he retorted, and they both knew it was their own version of a love confession, while the world was watching him be thrown by the monster of the week. “You miss me?”

“Come back to me in one piece, okay?” Darcy whispered, dropping the act. “I’m waiting for you.”

His voice was different, suddenly serious. It was always daunting to feel that shift in him. 

“I’m sorry, Darcy. I’m sorry.”

“Just do as I say,” she whispered, then softening, “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	3. Darcy/Steve for freyagreyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **freyagreyson said:** Steve/Darcy "I told you it was dangerous and not to follow me, what the hell do you think you are you doing?"

"I told you it was dangerous and not to follow me, what the hell do you think you are you doing?"

They were arguing behind a cement wall, their backs pressed to it, both of them holding weapons. 

Darcy gestured to her SHIELD personnel badge pinned to her lapel. “It’s my job. Don’t pull the overly-protective boyfriend shit with me.”

Darcy knew that would cause him to pause, his brows lifting. There was a distant explosion and they both peeked over the wall, seeing Carol gliding toward a HYDRA goon, fists aloft. 

“Is that - is that what we are?” Steve said eventually. “Boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Not with _that_ attitude -”

Steve cut her off with a swift kiss, his hand cupping the back of her head. When they broke apart, he was still frowning at her.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said. “But I have to go beat some Nazis up. I’d prefer you stayed here.”

“I will take that into consideration,” Darcy said, using her best imitation of him, which only made him tut and roll his eyes.

He jumped back over the wall, dashing straight into the swarm of SHIELD agents and HYDRA operatives. 

“Your ass looks great today, by the way!” Darcy called.

“Yours does, too!” she heard Steve yell back, and she smirked, her cheeks flushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	4. Darcy/Steve for ms-betsy-fangirl*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **ms-betsy-fangirl said:** Steve/Darcy Steve knew exactly what he was doing, looking at her like that.

Steve knew exactly what he was doing, looking at her like that.

He didn’t even have to say a word, or lift his chin.

Yesterday, he’d whispered “Baby, come here” when she was already in his arms. It was the same look on his face that he had when he looked up from between her thighs, chin glistening, pupils blown with lust.

Darcy couldn’t decide if she was either glad or not that they weren’t alone in the kitchen, her standing with her back to the coffee machine, mug at her lips as Steve lifted his own to take a drink. She skipped out of there soon after, knowing he’d manage to slip out of the crowd of their friends, meeting her back at her apartment.

They really should have a codeword, but maybe that was overkill at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	5. Darcy/Steve for sarahbeniel*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **sarahbeniel said:** Darcy/Steve. "Put that away, you perv," she said. "You know I can't move for another three hours."

"Put that away, you perv," she said. "You know I can't move for another three hours."

“Poor baby,” Steve teased in a soft whisper, knuckles brushing the side of her face.

No exaggeration, Darcy could not feel her legs, but knew she was twitching between her thighs every so often, having come so hard she could have vibrated clean off the mattress and into an excited pool on the floor.

“Three hours,” she murmured, watching his eyes scan her face, landing on her mouth.

“What will I do in the meantime?” he whispered. “No-one said you have to do any of the work…”

True to his word, he crawled down the mattress, Darcy beginning to laugh, when he hitched her thigh over one shoulder, licking his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	6. Darcy/Bucky for scarletnerd05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** Darcy/Bucky: "Oh, wow, I'm pretty sure there are some cats outside fighting for their lives!" "Ha, ha. Nice to know what you think of my singing ... wait, there actually are cats out there."

"Oh, wow, I'm pretty sure there are some cats outside fighting for their lives!"

"Ha, ha. Nice to know what you think of my singing ... wait, there actually are cats out there."

Darcy squinted in the distance.

“Jesus,” she added.

She dashed out into the street, Bucky right behind her. Weird that this was happening on Tuesday outside their local coffee shop, and not some back alley. Darcy had been singing in front of him in the line.

“I’m Darcy, by the way,” she added hurriedly, self-consciously. Her face had already reddened.

“Oh, I know,” Bucky murmured, making her stomach somersault.

They managed to break up the cats, one of them swiping Bucky’s metal arm, confused when its claws met vibranium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	7. Darcy/Bucky for ms-betsy-fangirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **ms-betsy-fangirl said:** Bucky/Darcy Darcy knew—from the moment she walked into the apartment and saw bucky standing there with his arms crossed—she was in so much trouble.

Darcy knew—from the moment she walked into the apartment and saw bucky standing there with his arms crossed—she was in so much trouble.

She let the door shut behind her, the silence between them stretching, their eyes meeting as Darcy bit her lip.

“That was your idea of a joke?” he said, and Darcy sucked in a breath.

“Yeah,” she said on exhale. She let her bag fall to the floor, feeling her tummy flip, the anticipation delicious, a shiver threatening break through her façade. 

He didn’t disappoint, gathering her up in his arms. He pressed her into the front door, their mouths slanting together, Darcy’s legs wrapping around Bucky’s middle. 

It was a little bit mean of her to tease him like she did for the last two hours, but to be fair, she was bored and he made the mistake some months ago to give her his phone number. 

“I was at the _gym_ , people could have _seen those photos_ ,” Bucky hissed, and Darcy began to giggle. Bucky’s eyes were bright. “Dirty girl…”

“Did you get _so close_ to jerking off in the showers?” she whispered, and he rocked his hips into hers, Darcy’s breath hitching. 

He was going to make her see stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	8. Bucky/Wanda for livewire28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **livewire28 said:** Bucky/Wanda: “That’s the first time that I’ve ever seen you smile.”

“That’s the first time that I’ve ever seen you smile.”

Wanda watched as Bucky blinked at her, his eyes widening slightly, his cheeks flushing pink. It was a significant, given that his usual stony look was what he gave everyone else, except Wanda, just now. 

She knew she’d be replaying this over and over for a while, especially with how he was trying to find his words. She suspected he didn’t want to be noticed by anyone, and she was showing him exactly that fear in motion.

“Uh…”

“I like it,” she murmured, her gaze finally ducking. She was pretending to be bashful, more timid than usual, just to see what he’d do. In truth, she knew exactly what she was doing, and she wanted him, badly.

“Sweetheart -”

Her eyes snapped to his and he took a step closer, head ducking to meet hers, their foreheads pressing together. He smiled again, still shy.

“You’re really pretty,” Wanda breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	9. Darcy/Bucky for slytherinstarkravingmad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **slytherinstarkravingmad said:** Bucky/Darcy “I know I’m a handful but that’s why you got two hands.”

“I know I’m a handful but that’s why you got two hands.”

Bucky’s hands swooped down her shoulders, her sides and then to her hips, his fingers brushing the top of her rear as she stepped closer to him, their noses brushing. 

“Kinda wish I had two _pairs_ of hands, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, voice low. 

His tongue slipped between her lips and Darcy’s breath hitched, her eyes fluttering shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her own hands didn’t settle, ending up with her fingers deep in his hair, Bucky’s grunt appreciative and muffled by Darcy’s lips. 

_“Fuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	10. Darcy/Andy Barber for idontgettechnology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **idontgettechnology said:** Darcy/Andy barber. "Goddammit would you stop walking away when I'm trying to talk to you?"

"Goddammit would you stop walking away when I'm trying to talk to you?"

She couldn’t help herself.

“Not so fun when you’re the one left behind, huh, Andy?” Darcy retorted, not bothering to turn her head. She was already halfway to her car in the street, her keys out to unlock it. She was going to drive as far away from there as she needed before she pulled over to cry. She knew she wasn’t going to keep the tears at bay that much longer.

Especially not with how he managed to take hold of her shoulders and turn her around, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

“Please, honey. I’m so sorry -”

Darcy paused, biting the inside of her cheek, eyes swimming, still feeling snarky. “I’d _expect_ so.”

“Come back inside?” he whispered, rubbing her arms now. “I can order takeout. The dumpling place you like…”

He knew how to get her to reconsider. Darcy glanced away, rolling her wet eyes, feeling a tear escape. She heard Andy give a little regretful sigh, hands rubbing her shoulders again.

“I don’t wanna hide anymore, Andy,” she whispered. 

“Okay. So we won’t,” he whispered. 

Darcy blinked up at him. He placed his hands on her face then, Darcy sniffling, so surprised he was finally saying this, after months of sneaking around and lying about their relationship to everyone at the firm. 

“You mean that?”

He nodded. “You’re all I’ve got, Darce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	11. Darcy/Steve for typhoidmeri*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **typhoidmeri said:** Steve/Darcy. The knot in Darcy’s belly pulls tight as she fastens the garter clip to the stocking. Today is the day she will win their little game.

The knot in Darcy’s belly pulls tight as she fastens the garter clip to the stocking. Today is the day she will win their little game.

She walks into Steve’s apartment, hearing Bucky, Wanda, Sam and Nat are already there. She’d anticipated they wouldn’t be alone, at least for a couple hours, and that was fine. She will act as though nothing is different, though tonight she hopes everything changes. 

She slips in between Wanda and Steve, wearing the short skirt, feeling wicked. She knows it’s been building up and up, this tension between them. She crosses her leg, one over the other, her skirt hitching a little, her body turned toward Sam as he made a joke. She laughs, aware that Steve can see a good couple inches of her thighs. His arm is already at the back of the couch, behind Darcy’s head.

Bucky and Sam are talking, and Darcy hears Steve swallow, her eyes slipping down to her skirt. She makes a show of adjusting it, as if it was an accident, Steve seeing her hint of lingerie. 

As the movie finally starts, Darcy tries her best to stay nonchalant, leaning on her elbow, eyes forward. It’s about twenty minutes in when she gets up from her seat, slipping out into Steve’s kitchen. She goes to the sink after she gets a glass from his cupboard. She hears footsteps and turns around, Steve colliding with her. 

His hips press into hers, backing her into the sink, her head tilting up to his, their noses brushing. Darcy can still hear the movie going in the next room. Steve’s eyes are bright as he peers down at her, his gaze landing on her lips.

“Steve -”

She is about to tell him to kiss her when he does so anyway, a firm press that quickly morphs into something more, Steve’s arm wrapping around Darcy’s waist to hitch her up, and she’s lifted - Steve placing her on the counter as his tongue slips into her mouth. 

His hands push up her skirt, revealing the garter clips attached to her stockings, and Steve’s thumb brushes along one of them, the silence between them drawn out as he goes in for another kiss, cupping her jaw. 

He’s demanding, sucking on her tongue, their lips smacking softly as the movie plays on, Darcy’s hands hooked into Steve’s shirt as he drinks from her. He was a better kisser than she expected. Steve’s probably the best kisser Darcy’s ever had, holy shit. He makes an art of it, plucking each string of hers to perfection, building her up and up…

“Hey -”

Darcy goes still, and mercifully Steve’s bulk shields her from the intruder, who turns out to be Bucky, a little grin on his face when he realizes what he’s walked in on. 

“I’m gonna tell the guys to leave,” Bucky says, whatever else he was about to say forgotten. 

Steve only nods, his hand on Darcy’s shoulder now, and she can see the outline of his erection when she glances down. She ought to be embarrassed, but instead she’s thankful that they’re left alone. They hear their friends call out their goodbyes, Wanda sounding especially giggly, before the front door opens and closes.

Alone, truly alone, Steve holds her face in both hands, murmuring:

“Look at you…”

Darcy grins, licking her lips. “I dressed up for you.”

“For me?” he murmurs, and she nods. “ _Thank you_ …”

Their kisses begin to lose their finesse as the passion mounts, Darcy’s breath hitching as Steve’s hands go under her skirt to push aside her underwear, his fingers brushing the folds of her, finding her clit to rub in little circles. Their tongues tangle and Darcy begins to moan, body tightening.

“Want you,” she whispers, and Steve nods, breaking away, Darcy unable to stop kissing him, her lips on his face as his hands go between them to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly.

They go silent when he pushes inside her, his hand reaching down to grab her ass, angling her to hit a spot that makes Darcy cry out. He’s deep, and bigger than she first gauges when he pulls himself out of his underwear. Darcy’s face tingles as Steve thrusts slow and hard, Darcy’s skirt flipped up to see himself disappear inside her, his other hand on her thigh, fingers brushing the garter clip. 

“Keep going,” she whispers, when he glances at her face, checking in. “You feel so…”

Steve grins, bending down for another kiss that leaves her breathless, his hips snapping. Darcy snakes a hand down between them, rubbing herself, tightening around Steve as he watches her, his wet lips parting in awe as he grunts.

“Oh, fuck -”

Darcy comes, Steve’s sentiment cut off, and he follows her, going still before shivering, jumping deep inside her. The kitchen spins around them as Darcy tries to recall how she got here in the first place.

No-one really lost, it’s a win-win, she thinks, a slow grin spreading across her sweaty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com)


	12. Darcy/Steve for typhoidmeri*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _send me a ship + a sentence and i’ll write the next 5 [or more] sentences._  
>  **typhoidmeri said:** Steve/Darcy - Never in her life had Darcy felt so much like prey than when the Captain turned the full force of his gaze on her.

Never in her life had Darcy felt so much like prey than when the Captain turned the full force of his gaze on her.

His jaw clenched, and Darcy held her breath. Could he hear her heartbeat? She knew his hearing was enhanced. He could probably sense the effect he had on her by how her cheeks flushed, as Darcy took a distinct step back from him, her back hitting the wall. 

She didn’t expect him to follow her. She’d hoped, against better judgement. He was messed up - physically, he had nearly been torn apart in the fighting that ensued hours ago. Darcy had baited him when their eyes locked from across the room, post-mission, when it was clear the Avengers were all back in one piece. Darcy was there for Jane’s moral support, mostly, at least that’s what she’d told herself when she knew she was looking for Steve. 

It was still strange to call him by his first name in her head, and not his official title. Darcy had locked eyes with him, feeling adventurous, feeling a little too brave for her own good. She was full of dumb ideas.

It was a supply closet more or less. Darcy blinked up at him, seeing his eyes soaking her in, his lower lip pressed between his teeth. She wasn’t ready, despite the tense silence between them, for the kiss he gave her. 

He poured everything into it, tugging her into his clutch, spinning to press her into the door, hand moving down to swiftly lock it from the inside. 

He could’ve died today. Could a part of her died, too, if he had? 

She needed to not overthink this. His tongue was hot and demanding, his hands running over her front, Darcy’s thigh hitching up to hook over his narrow hip. He picked her up, pushing her further up the door, lips on her neck now as he fumbled his suit. 

“Like this?” she whispered, and he nodded, before pulling back, their eyes locking.

“Unless -?”

“Don’t stop,” Darcy cut in, and he kissed her on her mouth again, more forceful, Darcy’s moan muffled. “Don’t stop, Steve… make it good for me…”

He followed instructions well, as she hoped. She knew she was baiting him a little, his eyes flashing with fresh heat, rough kisses and caresses to follow. He shoved inside her, going still as Darcy’s head fell back against the wood of the door, the air punched out of her.

She was wet enough, thank God, but it bordered on too much, the feel of him filling her so completely. She shivered, her face tingling from the effort of it all, melting around him, his hips beginning to rock.

Her hair was in his fist, tugging enough to make Darcy smile like a cat, preening as he gave her everything. His mouth sealed over hers when she came, clenching around him and slackening, seeing spots at the edge of her vision before her eyes flew shut.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, and he obliged, hips picking up speed. 

He kept going until he was spent, going still, face buried in her neck. He stayed inside her, twitching through his aftershocks as Darcy panted, turning her face slightly to kiss his cheek.

“Hold me for a sec?” she whispered. She asked him because she sensed it was what he actually wanted but couldn't ask for. 

He kept still for a couple minutes, Darcy stroking his hair. She’d move eventually to clean up, but she could wait a little while longer.

“This is nice,” she heard him murmur, soft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	13. Darcy/Steve for aneyeinthedark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts_  
>  **aneyeinthedark said:** Okay okay okay I do want all of the soft prompts but I am limiting myself to this- ♤ ‘You don’t ever have to pretend. Not with me. Not ever.’ Preferably Darcy with Steve or Bucky!! or u could get wild and have it be all three!! the world is ur oyster 🦪

She said it when he was in the kitchen, his palm up and between her hands. His rapid healing meant the bandages she was wrapping around his hand and fingers were redundant within a couple hours, but she did this to comfort herself, not just Steve. 

“You don’t have to pretend. Not with me. Not ever.”

He was staring at her face as she worked, grounding her to the spot when she looked him in the eye once more. He had cuts on his face, too, one on his upper lip, three on his right cheek bone. 

“I know,” he murmured.

She hadn’t expected that reply, she’d thought he’d deflect. She suspected the mission had knocked a few bricks out of the perpetual wall he put up. This thing between them was teetering the line of friendship and something more. It was undeniable, though not altogether clear what Darcy was to Steve. 

“Come to bed?” he said, and Darcy blinked, feeling her cheeks flush. “Because I don’t want you to pretend, either.”

He reached for her with his other hand, taking her by the waist to pull her flush against him, their noses brushing. His mouth slanted over hers and Darcy sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	14. Darcy/Bucky for scarletnerd05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts_  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** Darcy/Bucky Please with “Thank you. For always being there for me.”

His hand squeezed the space between her shoulder and neck, Darcy’s hand reaching up to lay on top, their smiles muted. Her throat felt tighter, her eyes stinging. 

“Love you.”

She threw around the word ‘love’ a lot. She’d been told before she said it too easily, and she knew why she was like that. She didn’t hear it a lot as a child, her family was kind of uptight that way. She was distinctly opposite to that, too much to handle, too loud with her feelings. She hadn’t expected Bucky to accept her this way. She thought maybe generations apart were too much for a real bond. She’d sold him short, it turned out. 

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” he whispered. 

He was one of her closest friends. She’d been blessed with seeing his progress in real time, seeing him slowly pick himself up time and time again. She saw him get better. She argued he wasn’t broken before, only unwell and lost. She’d felt that way, too. He made her want to be the best version of herself, not that she’d told him that. She might one day, when she was stronger.

“Thank you,” he added, his voice a little clearer. He swallowed, eyes snapping to hers. “For always being there for me.”

Her heart couldn’t take it sometimes, how he’d look at her like she’d hung the moon. She readied herself to separate and leave him alone, to regain some kind of composure. It had been a long week for them both. He’d gone on a mission while she’d stayed in the labs, worrying and not sleeping.

His hand slid along, up to her neck, then up to cup her jaw. Darcy went still, sure her eyes had widened. 

“Can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	15. Darcy/Sam for scarletnerd05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts_  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** If i'm not being cheeky asking for more than one, can i also please have Darcy/Sam ✸ for our muses to cuddle/❉ for one muse to nap against the other <3

Darcy jerked her head back, wiping her mouth, feeling her face burn as she realized she had in fact fallen asleep on Sam’s shoulder. It was bound to happen. The movie had dragged on.

“And we’re back,” Sam murmured, his voice like velvet, Darcy’s stomach somersaulting. His eyes were still straight ahead, his arm across the back of the couch behind Darcy.

“Did I -?”

“ _Actually_ drool on me?” Sam said, brow quirking, turning his head a little to look Darcy in the eye. He smiled. “Yeah, you did.”

Darcy passed a hand over her face, clearing her throat.

“You can do it again,” he added, and Darcy blinked at him, his eyes on the TV again. “Fall asleep on me, I mean.”

Darcy hesitated, wondering if she was getting the wrong idea. She and Sam always had a playful friendship, one she sort of hoped would turn into something more, except neither of them had got around to it. Their lives were pretty chaotic that way. Darcy hadn’t been on a date in nearly a year. 

“Go ahead, baby,” he said, and Darcy’s face flushed again. 

Instead of only laying her head back down on his shoulder, she took hold of his chin between her fingers and angled his face toward hers, kissing him on the lips. It was a soft peck but her point was made, Sam’s face softening further when they broke apart, his body shifting. 

He took hold of her, pushing her further into the couch, his lips on hers again, deepening the kiss, Darcy’s breath hitching before she let out a little giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	16. Darcy/Bucky for freyagreyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts_ :  
>  **freygreyson said:** So very many that I want to send!
> 
> Ok, how about:
> 
> "Do you trust me?" + Holding hands
> 
> Bucky and Darcy
> 
> Or something 😜

“Do you trust me?” he panted, and Darcy’s eyes were wide, her heart racing.

“Dude, I guess so - do I even have a choice today?”

She half-screamed this over the explosions surrounding them. Long day. Awful morning capped off with the usual alien invasion. It was Darcy’s typical Tuesday, except she hadn’t expected Bucky fucking Barnes to show up, brooding face with a thousand-yard stare, metal arm shielding her from a ray gun as they hid behind an overturned table. 

“Guess not,” he replied, and she didn’t know what to make of the smile he gave her. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Darcy.”

“Nice to meet you,” he replied. “Y’know, after this -”

“What? Are you - are you -?”

“I haven’t been on a date in a while but I wanna buy you dinner,” he said, and Darcy was reeling from his words. It was Bizarro world times a thousand, this fine specimen of a man smooth talking her at a time like this. “It’s the least I can do, since this is Avengers business interrupting your work day.”

“How sweet of you,” Darcy deadpanned, unable to stop herself. “Are you serious?”

He gave a little grin, shrugging. Darcy took his hand, nodding, and there was another explosion that she felt in her sternum, and she gripped his flesh fingers as hard as she could.

“Okay, deep breath, sweetheart,” he said, and Darcy nodded again, swallowing. “I’m gonna cover your six while you run thattaway -”

Darcy’s eyes widened, but she nodded.

“Attagirl -”

Darcy ducked out, adrenaline pumping. Among the panic, there was the vague burst of pride at the thought that she had a date after this, if they made it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	17. Darcy/Andy Barber for stargazingfangirl18*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **stargazingfangirl18 said:** “ just let me take care of you. ” + Andy Barber 🥺

His hands swept down her back, Darcy standing on tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She breathed him in, doing her best to take herself out of the day she’d just had. She hadn’t dealt with anything that dramatic in a while. She thought she was getting better at it, stronger and therefore braver. She felt like a child still, pretending to know what she was doing. 

She managed to drag herself home and she went straight into the kitchen, throwing her bag down on the table and walking up to Andy by the sink. She’d missed dinner, sent him multiple texts, from apologetic to grovelling, though he’d never implied he deserved that treatment from her. It was a complete role reversal. 

She didn’t want to cry, thank God. She just wanted to be held, to remember that she had this. She’d managed to find this man, who loved her unconditonally, no matter what her brain tried to tell her when she had a bad day. 

When he kissed her, he poured everything into it, holding her face in his hands. He never stopped touching her when they were in the same room. He was so tender that in the early days she’d questioned it, thinking he couldn’t be for real. No man liked her that much. No man ever treated her like she was cherished. She’d spent her whole life thinking love was a joke, or a party she’d never be invited to. Success was a secret society she’d never know, but with Andy she knew success. 

Darcy gave a little whimper, overcome. He pulled back with a soft smack of their lips, pressing his forehead to hers, rubbing her arms. 

“Just let me take care of you,” he whispered. 

Darcy could refuse. She could push back and tell him she was fine. She used to do that. She knew he used to, too. They stopped bullshitting one another a long time ago, and he saw every scar. Of course Darcy knew every flaw in Andy, too. They’d met at a grief support group, which was inadvisable, but their common thread made it easier to peel back the layers of pretend. 

Darcy quit the group, went to another one, started seeing Andy. They didn’t date traditionally. They’d fuck and he’d step back, giving her too much space because he was scared shitless. Darcy didn’t blame him, with a dead son and an ex-wife he couldn’t look in the eye anymore. 

Their tongues tangled and Darcy moaned, Andy doing the same, and his hands trailed down her, over her chest, gripping her hips, their heads tilting. His intent was clear when his lips moved down her cheek and neck, his hands going to the fly of her pants, undoing it as his teeth grazed her skin. 

He pulled down her pants and underwear, kissing her tummy, moving further down, until he reached her pubic hair and rubbed his nose over it, breathing her in, sighing and pressing soft kisses to her thighs. Darcy shivered, hands already in his hair. He wasted little time, putting his open mouth over the cut of her, moaning when his tongue began to lap at her.

“Andy,” Darcy gasped. “Fuck. Fuck, I love you so much...”

She was going to cry. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want him to worry or stop. Instead, he kept at it, tasting her, working his mouth over and around her cunt, beard bristles tickling her skin. Darcy tugged at his hair when he sealed his lips around her clit, suckling it like he knew she liked, two fingers petting her before they slid up to the third knuckle inside her.

Darcy’s eyes shut when she came, Andy grunting, his face shoved up against her. He moved back up Darcy’s body, wiping his mouth on his shirt along the way, panting a little. His hair was mussed from Darcy’s fingers. 

“You want dinner now, or after?” he whispered, and Darcy shook her head.

“After -”

He kissed her, cutting her off. When they finally broke apart, messy and languid, Darcy was breathless, still twitching between her legs.

“I love you, too,” Andy whispered. “Let’s go to bed.”

They didn’t make it to the bed. They got about halfway there, Darcy grabbing him and returning the favor, Andy’s body taut, his hands on her face, stroking her hair when she took him to the back of her throat.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	18. Darcy/Bucky for alltheselovelywords*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **alltheselovelywords said:** Ooooh! For the softer prompts thing (and *only* if you fancy it)
> 
> Darcy/Bucky and "stay the night with me" ✔

Bucky found her in the TV room. Unintentionally, their clothes were matching. They both wore grubby hoodies, Darcy’s was black while Bucky’s was a deep olive green. He shoved his off his head, scrubbing his scalp with his vibranium hand, frowning at her. 

“What’re you doing out here?” he murmured. 

He was standing over her, Darcy’s knees drawn up as she hugged them, her eyes darting from the screen in front of her, the images reflecting in her smudged glasses. Her voice was raspy.

“That’s my line.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Bucky murmured. Darcy nodded. 

His frown deepened, and he placed his hand over hers, their fingers threading together.

“Stay the night with me,” he said, and Darcy frowned, looking miserable.

“I thought... I thought you said you didn’t wanna hurt me,” she retorted. She swallowed, guts twisting. 

It wasn’t usually out in the open like this. There was way more bob and weave to it. Bucky was beginning to be more honest, acting more like Darcy, heart on his sleeve. Darcy had noticed he was smiling more, making small talk and not constantly checking the exits.

“It’s not for me,” he said. “You could use the sleep.”

Darcy faltered, before pulling in a deep breath and letting it go. She slowly rose from the couch, Bucky watching her pick up the remote and switch off the TV. She followed him out, and he slung his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm.

“When I say sleep, I mean _sleep_ ,” Darcy said. “I’ll sleep with you.”

As she slipped under his bedcovers, she grabbed Bucky’s flesh arm to wrap it around her middle, the two of them lying on their sides. Darcy closed her eyes, willing herself to loosen. 

It took maybe two minutes for Darcy to change her mind, placing his flesh hand on her chest, over her shirt, pushing her breast into his palm to make her blatant point. 

“I thought you said we’d be sleeping -”

“Shut up,” Darcy whispered, and she was twisting around, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him into her arms, her legs wrapping around him. 

They tussled and Darcy wondered if she meant for this to happen - probably not - but it was a nice turn of events. This was the second time this was happening. The first, Bucky had pulled back, worried for Darcy. 

Bucky’s tongue was in her mouth now. She could call him her friend, but he was the friend she fucked. She didn’t fuck all her friends.

She huffed when he pushed inside her, filling her to the hilt, their mouths open as they kissed, Darcy’s head spinning from the feel of him so deep inside.

“Fuck-”

“You okay?”

“Jesus Christ, don’t you dare pull out of me,” she hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	19. Darcy/Steve for coconutknightshade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **coconutknightshade said:** Omg can I do two?? ; "will you just... hold me? please" - Darcy/Steve

Darcy lit up when she saw him. It was easy to do, since it was Steve after all. He was nice to look at, he made her day better. Even if she never spoke to him, he gave her a little muted smile every time he saw her. He was so polite, and Darcy didn’t always get that from the other people in her life. Not that she was especially close to him. In fact, they’d barely spoken in the time they were known to each other as they worked in the same building. 

They sometimes were at the gym at the same time, but it was usually the kitchen at odd hours of the day that they’d almost collide. Darcy would need rocket fuel, either for herself or Jane, because they’d run out in the lab, or she just needed two seconds to calm down. 

She took a breather now, sitting on a stool with her hand propping her chin up. She knew she needed to drag herself back there sooner or later, but her head was swimming with numbers and things she barely understood. She hated how little she still managed to pick up from all the time she spent with Jane, Erik and Bruce. At least they were getting more interns soon, and Darcy was being promoted to Team Manager, a tittle with no money, of course... but at least it wasn’t down to her and her one dinky desk with her cruddy laptop anymore. They’d be getting a fancy 3D printer, too, along with a surplus of coffee beans to grind. 

“Hey,” she murmured aloud, blinking at him. “Do you have the time?”

Steve paused, as if coming out of a dream like Darcy had been, glancing behind him. He shut his eyes briefly.

“After two AM, last time I checked. Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Darcy murmured. “Why are you up?”

“Dunno,” he mumbled. 

He’d stopped in front of the open fridge, as if he was stuck. Darcy waited, determined to glance away once he turned around. Something told her to keep an eye on him. He didn’t seem himself.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Darcy said, breaking their silence.

He turned his head, looking her in the eye, and Darcy knew she was right.

“I’m sorry,” she said, putting up a hand. “That was rude of me.”

“No, you’re fine,” he said eventually. His hair was sticking up. 

He gave up on the fridge, shutting it. His eyes fell to Darcy’s mug, seeing the dregs of coffee inside. 

“Uh...”

“You want some?” she asked, and he shook his head. He pressed his lips together. “Steve, are you okay?”

It felt like a silly question to ask, and yet she was compelled to. He blinked slowly, eyes drifting from her mug up to her face.

“Could you...?”

Darcy nodded, before he got the question out. “Anything.”

“Will you just... hold me?” he said, and Darcy felt a tug on her heart, as if it had snagged while beating. “Please.”

Darcy rose, nodding some more. She moved toward him, wrapping her arms around his middle. She felt his arms wrap around her and he sighed heavily.

“You wanna talk about it?” she added.

He cleared his throat, sounding different. “In a little bit, maybe.”

“We’ll just stay like this until you’re ready,” Darcy whispered. “Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Darcy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	20. Darcy/Bucky for coconutknightshade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **coconutknightshade said:** These prompts are so soft how am I supposed to narrow it down to one (or two)? ; "stay the night with me" - Darcy/Bucky

God, no, he did not trust himself. He couldn’t keep still, his knee jiggling as he sat beside her on the couch. She glanced at him a few times, making him pause, only for him to start up again. He shot her an apologetic look and she smirked, melting some of the tension. His throat felt dry, his head itching, his heartbeats too fast and rich in his chest...

“Stay the night with me?” she asked, and he felt his stomach flip a few times. 

They hadn’t even kissed. Darcy was his friend, a person he’d managed to have stick around long enough to get used to his weird habits. He knew it went beyond him being quirky or eccentric. He was mentally ill, and she managed to not run away from him. He kept expecting her to, which he knew wasn’t fair. She’d never indicated any of that scared her, and she seemed the most understanding person Bucky had ever met. She was completely accepting, even when he froze like a deer in headlights now, staring straight ahead at the TV. 

“Uh...”

“You don’t have to,” she added. “Whatever decision you make, it’s fine. As long as it’s yours.”

Had she been reading up on this shit? Because she sounded too good to be true, as if she’d thought this over and over, which made his mind reel. She’d been trying to formulate the proposal in the least threatening way. It made him want to kiss her.

He turned his head, seeing her staring back at him. She was sitting closer to him, smiling at him.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he echoed. “You’re so...”

“What?” she said, leaning a little closer, waiting. “I can’t wait to hear this.”

“You’re so forward,” he said, and she snorted into her shoulder, nodding when she emerged.

“True. So what’s going on in your head right now, Buck?” she murmured, and Bucky drew in a breath.

“I... wanna go to bed,” he said on exhale, and she grinned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	21. Darcy/Steve for typhoidmeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **typhoidmeri said:** ☾ for one muse to hug the other without explanation. Steve/Darcy (or Steve/Darcy/Wanda) if it sparks joy. Thank you.

It was one Saturday, and Darcy kept seeing him over and over. 

The first time that day, she was in the kitchen in the early morning. She hadn’t gone to bed yet. The sun was almost up. She was contemplating whether or not she kept going until the afternoon, but she hadn’t managed to drag herself to the coffee machine. Steve walked in, shoes squeaking when he stopped short, taking her in. He didn’t say a word, only gave her a little smile. 

No judgment, only a little acknowledgement, which Darcy appreciated. She lifted her hand and he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, disappearing a second later.

The second time was late morning. Darcy managed to get three hours of sleep before getting herself back to the labs. She was in the kitchen again, forcing herself to stay awake by listening to Sam tell her a story about his childhood in Atlanta. She made sure to nod at the right times, but she was drifting in and out. She contemplated slapping herself to stay awake.

“Lewis, go to bed,” she heard Sam say, but she grunted her refusal, an unpleasant sound she wished Steve didn’t hear her make when he walked in.

He looked good. He always did. He seemed well-rested and energized, wearing track pants and a shirt, lifting his chin at Sam.

“Ready?” Sam said, and Steve nodded. 

He stayed silent, eyes drifting to Darcy as Sam got up from his chair, hitting her shoulder a couple times.

“Leave me alone,” she groaned. She was going to kill Jane for this breakthrough. She’d barely slept that week, and she was reaching a breaking point. 

She fell asleep at her desk, getting pen on her cheek that she rubbed off by the time she got her lunch, seeing Steve with Bucky this time.

“Sleeping Beauty,” Bucky said, watching Darcy go to the fridge. She flipped him off, not meaning it, winking at him a second later.

God, she was wrecked. She was flirting with him in front of her actual crush. She hadn’t done that before. She didn’t want wires crossed. Luckily, when Nat walked in a second later, it was made all the more obvious that Bucky was in deep with her, his whole body shifting at the sight of her. She walked through, not saying a word, and Bucky rose from his chair, following her.

Steve gave a short laugh, looking down at his plate and shaking his head. Darcy watched Bucky leave, a glass of cold brew at her lips, smacking them after she took a sip. 

Steve looked at her again, smiling, and he propped his elbow up on the counter, watching her. 

“I’m heading back out,” Darcy whispered. Her commentary wasn’t necessary, but Steve made her want to fill the silence. She had a tendency to babble around him sometimes, and knew it was best if she left early. She snagged a couple granola bars from the stack on the counter on her way out, Steve smiling after her. He was so pretty it hurt a little. 

Dinner time, and she saw him race through to grab more water. She meant to say hello, meant to make some dumb joke about how they were practically on the same schedule. He didn’t spend enough time there, his brow furrowed. Darcy’s humor melted away, her exhaustion taking over. She wished so badly she could go to sleep, but she had too much to do. Jane was already texting her in rapid fire while she stood in front of the microwave, watching her Tupperware spin. 

She was back in the kitchen a few hours later, slumped over, watching the clock on her phone tick over to 12AM. Officially a new day, but nothing felt any different. The hours were blending together. She got a text from Jane and she began to chuckle:

_**Don’t come in tomorrow.** _

Apparently Jane had a limit, too, Darcy just hadn’t seen it in six months. She wanted to thank not only God but Jesus for Jane’s brain actually having a reset button. She chuckled again, thinking of her soft bed, the quilt and the pillow she knew she needed to throw out, but she was too attached, it was too soft. 

She heard footsteps, eyes still on her phone. She’d probably drift of there and wake up in a pool of drool. 

Then she felt arms around her and she was wide awake, breathing in a scent that was familiar, a deodorant that was vaguely cedar and a fabric softener... it was Steve. 

Steve was hugging her. She put her arms up, curling them around his neck, her eyes still closed.

“I’m gonna put you to bed, okay?” he whispered, and Darcy nodded, smiling.

He hoisted her up with ease and Darcy hummed appreciatively, her phone swiped up before she could forget it. He carried her out of the kitchen and into the corridor, leaning down to press the button to call the elevator.

“What about you?” Darcy mumbled, her nose brushing his neck.

“Hmm?”

“What about you, are you going to bed?”

“I hoped-”

“Plenty of room in mine,” Darcy said, all caution to the wind.

He was carrying her bridal-style, to be fair. 

“Your instinct was to hug me?” Darcy said, after Steve had gone quiet, probably overthinking her slurred proposal.

“You looked so sleepy,” he said. “And... And I wanted to.”

“You’re definitely staying with me tonight,” Darcy whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	22. Darcy/Bucky for leidoscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **leidoscope said:** Darcy/Bucky
> 
> kiss on the palm + "do you trust me?"

Darcy was almost constantly physical. She’d nudge, poke, shake, grab, squeeze, pat... none of it was sexual, even when she was flirting. It never went beyond a little joke. She didn’t think anyone took it seriously. With Bucky however, she was distinctly distant from him, and she knew everyone noticed. 

He was different because she was terrified of crossing a line with him. With everyone else, there were no lines to cross. She frequently squeezed Thor’s arms and prodded his pecs over his armor. She was shameless, because she was nothing to Thor but a good friend. 

To Bucky... well, he made her legs turn to jelly, and that hadn’t happened before, at least not in real life. She had a huge crush on Justin Timberlake when she was a tween, this unattainable person having that effect on her. 

It wasn’t until she twisted her ankle and Bucky happened to find her first that they first interacted. She knew her face was on fire, this beautiful man taking hold of her elbow to prop her back up, his eyes on her ankle that she clutched.

“Lemme see,” he murmured. 

It did something to her, his calm instructions while she couldn’t keep still, her heart hammering as he pulled her jeans leg up further. 

“It’s not broken, just sprained,” he said, after examining the way it had already begun to swell. 

She’d slipped on the coffee she’d spilt on the floor - it was so humiliating she had to say something, her words stammering:

“L-Look, don’t tell anyone I did this to myself. I’ll never live it down.”

“Okay,” Bucky murmured, his lips curling a little. “We should still get you some ice.”

“Promise me, not a word to anyone, especially Clint,” Darcy said, grabbing Bucky’s sleeve, forgetting her fear of touching him. 

“Alright, I promise.”

There was a beat, and he pulled her to her feet, his arm wrapped around her waist, encouraging her to lean into him. Darcy usually avoided damsel moments like this, but she had little choice. Her ankle was killing her. 

“You trust me?” he said, and Darcy’s eyes swung to meet his. 

“Yeah,” she breathed, and she felt her cheeks redden further as his metal hand came up to cup her cheek. “You’re okay with... the lack of personal space right now?”

“Yeah,” he threw back. “Are you?”

He must have noticed her avoiding him. Darcy cleared her throat. She then turned her head slightly to kiss his metal palm. She still felt like a dork, but Bucky wasn’t treating her like one.

“More than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	23. Darcy/Bucky for livewire28*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **livewire28 said:** I could definitely use some softness today. Could you please do ❀ with “Just let me take care of you” for Bucky/Darcy? Thank you 💕!

Darcy gave a groan as she slipped into the space beside Bucky on the couch. His features, lit up by the screen in front of them, lifted slightly at her arrival. He squeezed her thigh as she slotted into him, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Long day?”

“Long fucking day,” Darcy amended with a nod, but she was smiling a little from the short kisses he gave to her face, hand still on her leg. 

His other arm wrapped around her, then rubbed her shoulder. Darcy gave another little groan, trying to suppress it. 

“What is it?”

“Back’s sore,” she murmured. “You sorta pulled on it...”

Bucky surprised her, fingers moving down to pull at the bottom of her sweater. Darcy gave a little chuckle, tired and slow.

“What’re you doing?”

“Let’s take this off, I can rub your back...”

“You’re gonna give me a _massage_?” she said, unsure. She side-eyed him, since he hadn’t done that before. “You don’t have to.”

“Just let me take care of you,” he whispered, and she obliged, helping peel off her sweater and shirt along with it.

She kept her bra on, shivering a little at the feel of his metal palm gliding up her side. He gently tugged her closer, turning her a little so he had better access to her back. 

“I could sit on the floor.”

“No, you stay there. Might get you to lie down on her stomach in a sec...”

Darcy closed her eyes, humming as Bucky set to work, thumbs rubbing into the sides of her vertebrae. The TV was the soundtrack, a black and white movie Darcy didn’t recognize. She wasn’t paying a lot of attention to it either way. She was in another world, made warm and steady by Bucky’s hands. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Okay?” 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Keep going...”

It progressed, and Darcy was the one to grab Bucky’s flesh hand and place it on her chest, squeezing her breast for him, Bucky’s front soon pressing into her back... she was pulled into his lap, his metal hand slipping down to between her legs, over the material of her pants.

“Keep going,” she whispered. 

Bucky spoke over her moan when his hand slipped inside her underwear, his lips brushing the space behind her ear:

“There you go...”

“Bucky,” Darcy moaned, his fingers circling her clit. She ground into his lap, feeling he was hard. 

“Let me do the work, Darce,” he whispered. “You’re sleepy...”

“Fuck me-”

Two of his fingers pushed inside her, his thumb swiping her clit, and Darcy dissolved into a louder moan, eyes fluttering shut as he worked her over. He was good with his hands, so good...

When she came, she felt it like a hard throb, her hips lifting, the warmth washing over her, making her tingle all the way down to her curled toes. Bucky pulled back, sucking his fingers into his mouth, lifting her up with ease, and he carried her out and down the hallway, all the way to the bedroom. 

“Bucky,” she whispered groggily, and he smiled down at her with undeniable warmth as he lay her down on her side of the bed. She placed her hands on either side of his face, Bucky leaning down to kiss her.

“Go to sleep...”


	24. Darcy/Wanda for pasmonmain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **pasmonmain said:** Ooh! What about Darcy/Wanda ✔ for one muse to caress the other’s face?

“She good?” 

“Hold on -- Wanda!”

Darcy couldn’t see, but she could hear the voices above her, and she could feel she was dizzy. Her vision swam as Bucky and Sam’s faces came into view, and she blinked up at them, passing a hand over her face. 

“Shit - what happened?” she mumbled. 

“You fell on some ice, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. He frowned a little. “Do you know who the President is?” 

“Ugh, 45... fuckin’ Cheeto dust asshole,” she grumbled. 

Wanda came into view, dropping down by Darcy, her hands moving to place on either side of her head. Darcy felt her stomach flip at the sudden contact. She hated that Wanda could probably read her thoughts right now, too.

“You might be concussed,” the Sokovian murmured, and Darcy kept staring up at her, feeling dazed. 

Bucky moved back with Sam as Wanda checked her, eyes scanning her face, red tendrils emitting from her hands. She pressed her lips together, brows furrowing.

She was so beautiful that Darcy couldn’t speak. She could smell her hairspray, along with whatever perfume she was wearing. 

“It’s jasmine essential oil,” Wanda murmured, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Sorry, I shouldn’t intrude...”

Sam smirked, exchanging a look with Bucky in the background. Wanda moved a little closer, hovering above Darcy, hand stroking her face now. 

“How are you feeling?” Wanda whispered.

“Uh... really good. But my head hurts,” she whispered back, cheeks reddening, but she was smiling. “Do you wanna get coffee sometime?”

“When we clear you from medical, sure,” Wanda replied, moving down to clutch Darcy’s mittened hands. “Just to double check, but your memories are in tact, and you’re not confused.”

Wanda grinned at her, when Darcy thought about kissing her. Instead of saying anything, Wanda pressed a light kiss to her nose. 

“Don’t want an audience for the rest,” she whispered, Darcy nodding up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	25. Darcy/Bucky for livewire28*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **livewire28 said:** I feel super greedy requesting another one, but if it’s okay, could I request Darcy/Bucky again for: “stay the night with me” plus some cuddling?

Bucky yanked off his shirt, Darcy pulling herself up from the mattress to glide her hands up his bare chest, smiling up at him as he took her face in his hands, kissing her again, standing between her open thighs.

“Stay the night with me?” she whispered, and he nodded, before his kiss cut off all rational thought, Darcy’s mind going blank as his tongue slipped into her mouth, her moan muffled. 

He made her impatient. She wanted him on top of her now, naked and buried inside her, she didn’t want foreplay - but Bucky was determined to kiss her all over, Darcy’s hands on his sweatpants and tugging them down, his low chuckle making her stomach flip. 

She knew she was being bratty, grabbing him and whispering dirty things in an attempt to goad him. By the time he got her pants off along with his own, crawling up between her legs, hitching her thigh up until her ankle was at his shoulder, she’d gone silent with anticipation.

“Oh, God,” she groaned, when he pushed inside her, their noses brushing. She huffed, whimpering when he worked himself as deep as possible, pressing her further into the mattress. “Fuck... fuck, I can’t think...”

He kissed her hard, beginning to move hard and slow, Darcy’s head thrown back as he lifted her hips to hit a spot that turned her wild. She knew she could try to be a little more quiet, but she saw the flash in his eyes, too - he loved that he did this to her, rendered her helpless as he pinned her down and fucked her hard --

“God, please, fuck - Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ -”

She came, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to not think about what she looked like, fingers clawing at him. She slumped back, Bucky picking up speed, until he was tensing all over and grunting, their mouths pressed together in a rushed kiss, Darcy’s teeth tugging on his lower lip. 

He gave a broken moan, shivering, and he fell on top of her, Darcy’s arms wrapping around him. She ached, giving a breathless laugh as he slipped out of her, falling onto his back beside her on the mattress.

“Can we go again?” Darcy joked, because she knew there was no way she could move for a couple minutes. 

He yanked her toward him, pulling her into his arms, his flesh hand moving down to pat her butt, kissing her temple. 

“Bad girl...”

“Come on, you _know_ how good it feels the second time -”

“Can you move right now, Darce?” he retorted.

“Inconclusive,” she whispered, and he began to laugh.

She stayed stuck to his chest like a starfish to a rock and sighed, his hand still on her butt, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	26. Darcy/Natasha for anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **anonymous said:** Natasha + Darcy
> 
> "I love you, every part of you, even the parts you don't like."

Nat found her on the roof. It was Darcy’s Spot. No-one was allowed up there unless they had special permission, only granted by Darcy. Never mind that Darcy had little authority in her own job. This part of the compound, though? Hers and hers alone, unless there were special circumstances. 

Darcy turned her head toward the sound of footsteps behind her, after the door to the rooftop slammed shut. Her lips parted at the sight of Nat there, her arms folded over her chest as she walked over to Darcy. She sat beside her, their legs hanging over the edge, the railing enough to prevent any real danger of falling. Darcy had been pressing her head against the railing earlier, her eyes closed as the day’s events played over again in excruciating detail. 

“How’d it go?” Nat asked. She’d already asked Darcy this in a text she didn’t answer. She didn’t know what to say without sounding overly dramatic like always. 

Nat had more baggage but seemed to manage it better. Darcy’s scars were smaller, cuts made in shallow, normal domestic things like neglectful parenting, whereas Nat’s issues stemmed from literal torture, decades of fighting on both sides of a battle that never seemed to end. Darcy knew they didn’t compare and it still confused her that Nat spent any time with her at all without ever rolling her eyes. It didn’t make sense that Nat had also occasionally gone to her for something more, falling into bed together, managing to still look her in the eye the morning after. People knew about them, but Nat didn’t air laundry, either. It was a weird blend between Darcy being marked as ‘belonging’ to her and yet she wasn’t expected to act like Nat’s girlfriend, either. 

They were close friends, that was certain. 

“Terrible. I shouldn’t spend time with my family, ever,” Darcy grumbled. “I don’t know why I bother.”

“You’re waiting for them to change,” Nat murmured, and Darcy nodded, feeling stupid. “But it’s not your fault, Darcy.”

Darcy blinked at the view ahead of them for a few seconds, trying to understand how she managed to get this person to spend any time with her, how Nat thought she was worthy of that. She swallowed.

“You wanna get dinner?” she mumbled, and Nat’s brows rose a little.

“If you want.”

“What do _you_ want?” Darcy threw back, inspired by her awful home visit, which had been a long time coming. 

She’d put off seeing her parents for months and when she finally decided to go, the inevitable happened - she felt like shit, and now she had to pick up the pieces again.

“I want to spend time with you,” Nat said, and she reached for her hand, threading their fingers together. “And you’ve had a shitty day.”

“You probably think my shitty days are nothing compared to yours,” Darcy muttered, wanting to roll her eyes at herself. 

Instead, she let herself look at Nat in the eye, feeling a little overwhelmed by the certain glint to her gaze. Her full lips curled a little at the edges. 

“They’re just different.”

“I complain too much,” Darcy went on. “I’m sorry, Nat. I mean, I love you, but - but I’m a shitty friend, I’m selfish and dumb. Also, I wanna eat like, a wheelbarrow-sized portion of French fries right now-”

Nat took hold of her face and kissed her on the lips, cutting her off. She pulled back, Darcy swallowing down the rest of her sentence, nodding. Nat tucked a piece of Darcy’s hair behind her ear, levelling her gaze once more. 

“Darcy, I love you more,” Nat said. 

Darcy scrunched her nose at that. That was insane. Natasha Romanoff did not love her more than Darcy loved Natasha Romanoff. 

Nat seemed to read her mind, shaking her head a little, placing both hands on her face now, forcing Darcy not to look away.

“Darcy, I’m _in_ love with you,” she said. "I love you, every part of you, even the parts you don't like."

Darcy stared back at her, unsure of what to say, but she put her hands over Nat’s, taking a deep breath with her. 

“You can lean on me,” Nat whispered, and she moved closer again, kissing Darcy, slower than before. “You don’t have to be so tough...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	27. Steve/Wanda for typhoidmeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _softer prompts:_  
>  **typhoidmeri said:** Steve/Wanda- “Do you trust me?” (Going slightly off script but I hope your muse is inspired).

Wanda held her breath, narrowing her eyes at Steve. She squared her shoulders, her hands palm-up, her knees bent. He licked his lips, his legs apart, ready to sprint. They were alone, standing in the compound’s hangar, their voices echoing around. 

“Do you trust me?” he said, and she blinked, suddenly thrown by his intense question. 

She thought by now she’d be used to Steve’s intensity. They’d been living in the same place for almost a year now. She was holding her breath, letting it go shakily.

“Yes,” she said. That wasn’t a lie. She’d trust him with anything, and she had so far. Apart from Clint, she was closest to Vis and Steve, and Vis wasn’t there, trying to help train her for missions.

Steve had been endlessly patient, but never pushing her along like everyone else tended to. He knew she was capable of doing anything to put her mind to, but he wasn’t going to show her that _for_ her... he was doing this _with_ her.

“Go,” he said suddenly, and she threw some red tendrils his way, whipping her hands around, and Steve rose up and up, as if she’d created red little stairs up to the ceiling out of thin air.

Her heart was racing, but she was doing it - he wasn’t falling. The first few times, she’d been too scared to take him that far, but she knew she could catch him if he got too high. And even so, she’d seen him fall from greater heights and he’d been fine... not that she wouldn’t feel bad for dropping him.

“Attagirl, Wanda, you got it!”

She beamed, loving the praise, probably too much because it was Steve heaping it on her. She sucked in a breath, her concentration slipping for just too long, Steve plummeting several feet before she caught him, her heart in her throat.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay, I’m fine...”

She carefully placed him back on the floor, or until her tether broke and Steve fell the last several feet, his boots landing with an echoing thud as Wanda raced over to him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t go so high next time -”

“You did really well, I’m proud of you.”

Wanda felt her cheeks flushed and she glanced away, touching her hair as she tried to not read into any of it too much. Steve was preoccupied, and he was her team leader. He was doing this to help her, and she needed to get her head in the game, and not care so much about impressing him.

“Hon,” he said, and Wanda’s eyes darted back to his, Steve’s smile wider than she expected. “You’re really good.”

“Thanks,” she said. “You wanna try again?”

“Do _you_ wanna throw me into the ceiling again?” he retorted, and Wanda paused, watching as Steve eyes assessed her. 

Inspired, Wanda rose both arms, and with all her strength, lifted Steve off the ground, throwing him up toward the ceiling. He gave a short yell:

“Jesus!”

And she threw him back down again, Steve’s hands landing on her shoulders, his eyes a little wider when his feet rested back on the ground, his body swaying a little.

His hands went to her neck and he smiled again, thumb rubbing her lip. The gesture made Wanda’s cheeks flush again, and she couldn’t hide it.

“Cheeky girl.”

Warm desire stirred in her guts and she grinned at him, seeing Steve’s eyes land on her mouth, his hands still on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	28. Darcy/Natasha/Bucky for everythinghappens-love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts_  
>  **everythinghappens-love said:** "I thought we were friends." + Bucky/Nat/Darcy?

"I thought we were friends," Bucky said, and Darcy's brows hiked.

She exchanged a glance with Nat, who'd crossed her arms.

"Best friends," Bucky added.

"Fuck buddies?" Darcy amended, and Bucky's eyebrows lifted this time. She rose a finger to point at him. "Don't use the age card, it's pretty easy to figure out what that means."

Bucky pressed his lips together. "I'm not about to shy away from... whatever this is."

"No-one would believe you if you did," Natasha retorted. "Does that mean we don't have to fight over her?"

Darcy had never had this before, two people wanting her. She hadn't wanted it either, but they were special. A part of her wanted that -- the attention, and she wanted to know what it could be like, witnessing them literally tussle over her affection...

"She's thinking about it," Bucky said, smirking.

They were standing in Darcy's living room in a little circle, in the middle of the night. Darcy had texted them both to come around, since it was made clear on their last mission that they were all screwing, one way or another. Darcy kept waiting for the guilt to set in but she'd been having too much fun.

Bucky moved first, hand reaching out to tug her by the waist into him, Nat's mouth pulling into a grin. Darcy giggled, watching as Nat followed her. Darcy leaned up, Bucky catching her lip between his two, Nat's lips at his throat.

"Goddamn, how have we not done this before?" he murmured, and Nat drew back, catching Darcy's eye.

"See, I told you he would be in heaven," she said, and Darcy began giggle louder, Bucky's hand slipping down to give her butt a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	29. Darcy/Steve for leidoscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts_ :  
>  **leidoscope said:** angst #7 “What you did what stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.” Darcy/Steve.

She knew Steve saw it coming; he hadn’t told her what his intentions were when he raced off that afternoon. Darcy was no fool. Everyone knew that Steve was like this on missions, throwing himself out of planes without parachutes, running into burning buildings without looking back... but they’d had several versions of this argument already, none of them seeming to get through to him.

So she said it all, without hesitation, when he tried to apologize.

“What you did what stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.” 

Her arms were crossed, defense-mode activated. Steve’s hands were on his hips. His eyes ducked to their feet, and he sighed.

“I know.”

“Do you?” she said, her voice going up and octave. “Do you even hear me when I tell you this, every time? Every fucking time, Steve?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Darcy went silent, unsure of whether to interrupt or let him keep talking. She chose the latter because of the look on his face.

“I don’t wanna scare you, but this is my job,” he said. 

A twist in her guts. “I know that. I’m asking for a parachute, at least. I’m asking you to maybe...”

She glanced away, raising her arms. 

“I dunno. I guess I’m asking the one guy in the world who does this job to stop... doing this job.”

The silence that followed was heavy. Steve drew in a breath, and Darcy glanced at the ceiling, her eyes stinging. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I’m not being realistic.”

“No, you are,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I’m... I’m being reckless. I’ll talk to Sam.”

“About what?” Darcy said, and he stepped toward her, rubbing her arms. 

“About something I’ve thought about for a while,” he murmured, and he kissed her forehead. “But give me a couple days, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	30. Bucky/Wanda for livewire28*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **livewire28 said:** What about the prompt “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good.” from the smut list for Bucky/Wanda?

Wanda lifted her chin to capture his lips with hers, her arms around his neck. She’d managed to get into his lap, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, Bucky’s hands on her sides and gliding up, gripping the back of her shirt. 

She wanted him so much her body itched with need, her clothes smothering to her skin, her impatience tripping something inside him, his tongue stroking hers, his moans matching hers. They were quiet together, but she wanted him pliant in her grip. She wanted him cracked open to her, not holding back. 

She shuffled back, looking him in the eye as she yanked her shirt off, then her pants. Bucky’s wet lips parted as he watched, before he came back to life, his fingers fumbling in his haste to get his pants down past his thighs. She climbed back on top, taking hold of his neck to kiss him hard, pushing him further into the couch. 

His cock aimed toward the ceiling, Wanda began to rock against him, moans muffled, lips smacking with mounting urgency. She couldn’t take it anymore, lifting up, before making her descent, taking him to the hilt.

“Stay right there,” she murmured, and he was still, their foreheads brushing, Wanda beginning to grind in his lap, his hands on her thighs.

“Tell me what to do,” he whispered.

“No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good,” she retorted, and he gave a slow grin, moaning again as she squeezed him deep inside. 

His flesh hand went to where he split her open, thumb brushing over her clit, eyes watching her face as Wanda’s hands gripped either side of his face, Bucky’s head tilted back up.

She kissed him, sucking the breath out of him, Bucky groaning louder, and she began to ride, steady at first, before Bucky took hold of her hip with his metal hand, the plates whirring as he gripped her. It was a hard enough clasp that Wanda hissed with appreciation, doubling her efforts, Bucky taking it all -

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” he whispered, and she beamed at him, Bucky smiling back at her, a little dazed.

“That’s the point, Bucky...”

Without warning, he shifted, rolling them so Wanda fell on her back, tucking back inside her, kicking his pants off of one leg so he had better leverage. His mouth sealed over her nipple as he began to rock hard and fast, Wanda’s breath caught in her throat. 

She began to tighten up, sure she’d see stars, shivering when he played with her again. 

“I got you,” he whispered, mere seconds before she came undone, head thrown back as she clenched around him. “Shit - Wanda-”

He twitched inside her, going still, and Wanda knew her eyes had gone red by the open look of awe and affection on his face when she blinked back the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	31. Darcy/Steve for darcylightninglewis*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **darcylightninglewis said:** 13 - “You’re so much fun to touch.” + Shieldshock! :D

Darcy and her big mouth. Of course she said the quiet part loud and the loud part quiet.

She was squeezing past him to get to the coffee grounds, and like most instances with Steve, she blurted out exactly what she was thinking, damn the consequences. So far, she hadn’t had to deal with a lot of backlash from her verbal incontinence. Everyone seemed to take it in their stride, or simply did not take it seriously. 

“You should move when you see me coming,” she said, soft as she leaned over the counter, her hand on his bicep and squeezing, Steve side-stepping with his own mug in his hand. “Though I don’t mind this. You’re so much fun to touch!”

Her face flushed, and she cleared her throat, grabbing the coffee grounds, her eyes darting up to his face. His smirk said it all, along with the steadiness of his gaze. So he wasn’t easily flustered - that seemed like a mean, baseless rumor someone started. Darcy should openly refute that from now on.

“It’s fun when you touch me,” he murmured. He sipped his mug, watching her back into the counter, then quickly spin around to open the bag and finally put some coffee into the press she’d set up.

“Good to know,” she said. “For future reference.”

“Well, for future reference, I wanna touch you back.”

Darcy went still, then turned her head to look over her shoulder. He was still drinking his coffee, but there was a different glint to his eye.

“Really?” she said, and his brows lifted.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t blow it with my lack of subtlety?” she murmured, and he grinned, Darcy’s stomach flipping at the sight.

“Hardly.”

She placed the bag of coffee grounds aside and flew to him, their hips meeting as his spare hand cupped the back of her head, their lips brushing. Steve put his mug aside, grabbing hold of her, steering her back, toward the pantry.

His mouth slanted over hers in a proper, consuming kiss and Darcy’s eyes fluttered shut, Steve’s tongue slipping into her mouth. She didn’t know what she expected, but he was so thorough, taking his time to pull her apart with his lips and tongue before he touched her anywhere interesting - his hand was in her pants after several minutes of making out with her, until Darcy was breathless and moaning in his ear, her back pressed into the shelf behind them. 

He played with her clit, kissing her neck, Darcy’s arm wrapped around him. The placing was a little awkward, but the enthusiasm was appreciated. Darcy’s toes curled in her sneakers as her hips lifted, the world melting away as Steve brought her off. She smothered her moan in his neck for the most part, Steve’s hand stilling only when she lay a hand over his wrist, squeezing him. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else,” she whispered, when he pulled back, after several more languid kisses. “As much this bag of rice is doing it for me-”

She smacked the bag behind her and Steve chuckled. 

“Noted,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	32. Darcy/Bucky for freyaswolf*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **freyaswolf:** Ok, #20 in the smut category made me grind, and I immediately thought of Darcy and Bucky 😜  
> ("I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.”)

"I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“You are such a hypocrite,” Darcy said, her thighs still wrapped around his middle.

They both knew he could easily get out of her grip. He had the strength, but he wanted her, too. He was pretending like he hadn’t woken with a hard-on pressing into her back like he did most mornings. He had training with Steve, Sam and some of the special ops guys and Darcy had watched him turn off his alarm the second it began to chime mere minutes ago. 

He had little intention of being on time. He’d made Darcy late for work God knows how many times, and she tended to look like she’d been fucked into next week, whereas Bucky got a flush to his skin, a distinct glow, but there was very little difference in his normal hair and sex hair those days.

Darcy’s hands were deep in his tresses now, their mouths moving together as Bucky chuckled, conceding Darcy made a fair point. 

He surprised her, not sliding home straight away but instead hitching her bare thigh over his shoulder before he ducked down to lap at the cut of her, Darcy’s hand deep in his hair once more.

“This a punishment?” Darcy breathed, smiling up at the ceiling, before her eyes darted down to watch him lap at her. 

“Punishment implies you not enjoying it,” he murmured, before going back in, sucking her clit into his mouth, and Darcy shivered, grinning through it. 

“Bucky…”

“Almost there-”

“Believe it or not, you do have to go downstairs at some point,” she said.

He crawled up her, wiping his mouth on his arm, kissing her as Darcy wrapped her thighs back around him. 

“Just a quickie,” she whispered. “Come here…”

She sighed when he pushed inside, going still for a few seconds as she adjusted to the feel of him, their noses brushing. 

“We should quit our jobs,” he whispered, and Darcy grinned up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	33. Darcy/Sam for scarletnerd05*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** Is there a limit i can ask for here? because gosh i want them all haha. But may i have Darcy/Sam please Smut No.14 and if its okay, could it also be paired with Smut 11 please <3  
> (I went with #11 “I heard shower sex is dangerous, but right now, I’m willing to take the risk.”)

“I heard shower sex is dangerous, but right now, I’m willing to take the risk.”

Darcy said it as she slipped into the stall behind Sam. He thought she had been fast asleep. She may have been sleeping and he woke her, or she had been waiting for him the whole time, poised to greet him when he got back. 

Either way, she seemed wide awake now, Sam feeling exhaustion set into his bones, but he appreciated her line of thinking, her hands reaching for him as he made more room for her. 

He ducked to kiss her, spray hitting his back, his arms gliding over her rear and sides, pulling her into a long kiss hello.

“You okay?”

“Dirty,” he murmured, smiling. “But I got most of it off...”

Darcy reached for the wash cloth that he’d put aside, placing it on his chest and rubbing it up and down, Sam’s knuckles still tracing her curves. 

He kissed her again, the post-mission haze beginning to set back in. He needed this, and she knew it. She needed it, too, feeling him there with her. He’d been in danger and now he was safe, but feeling him touch her made it all the more real.

“Don’t slip,” he murmured, tossing the washcloth aside, the slap of it echoing as it hit the tiles. 

He backed her into the tiled wall, Darcy’s eyes brighter as he kissed her again, with the thoroughness he craved, her full lips moving against his, her hand wrapping around his shaft to start to stroke him. 

“Right here,” she whispered. He was reading her lips more than hearing her. “Right here, Sam...”

He hitched her up, pushing her up the wall as Darcy’s legs wrapped around him, his heart beginning to race. When he pushed inside her, she gasped, shivers passing through them both. She felt the same, but memories didn’t suffice, and his hand when he was away was never enough. Not that the time or privacy was in abundance anyway - he just knew he needed her so badly that he wouldn’t last long, so he made sure he was touching her where they joined, so he wasn’t just taking everything from her.

She was crying out with each thrust, Sam’s body moving of its own accord, and she clung to him, her brows furrowing with the effort. She was tightening up, Sam’s libido spiking, hot blood rushing through him. He wasn’t gentle, but she was begging him to go harder, everything wet and warm -

“Fuck,” he grunted, and he knew he sounded like he was choking, coming inside her, Darcy barely beating him to it. 

He shuddered, pinning her to the wall, and he felt dizzy with it. He managed not to stumble, Darcy’s hands on his shoulders as he slowly lowered her back down to the shower floor.

“Let’s not do that again for a little while,” he whispered, nuzzling her cheek, before Darcy caught him in a searing kiss once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	34. Darcy/Bucky for ms-betsy-fangirl*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **my-betsy-fangirl said:** : From the Drabble list. Smut # 12 - “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.” Darcy/Bucky

“God. I hate _everything_ ,” Darcy groaned. “Why are all my clothes so fucking _bad_? Why don’t I have a sense of-”

She tugged a dress off a hanger, one that was crinkled and she swore she got rid of sometime last year.

“- _fucking_ style?”

“Hey, your clothes are fine,” Bucky said, frowning at her. “I like anything you wear.”

He was watching her from the bed, sitting up with his coffee in one hand as Darcy tried to find something decent enough for the brunch she was running late for. She was invited by her sister and a couple of her friends to celebrate her getting engaged. Darcy was already self-conscious, knowing her sister would probably ask her a ton of questions she didn’t want to answer. 

Such as: How’s the job? Can I set you up with a friend of mine? Are you going to visit Mom and Dad, or do I have to do all of it because I’m the oldest?

Darcy didn’t blame her sister for being a little pissed off about Darcy’s lack of direction, but the man in her bed was a testament that things could actually change. Even if Darcy hadn’t made him meet her parents yet.

“What about this one?” she said, putting another dress under her chin, and she scrunched her nose when she saw her reflection in the mirror. “God, I’m so fat.”

“Hey, c’mon,” Bucky said, and Darcy glanced over her shoulder.

“What, I am. I’m chubby,” she muttered. “I’ve put on at least ten pounds in the last year...”

“I don’t care, you’re beautiful,” he said, and Darcy actually rolled her eyes. 

She tended to think Bucky didn’t know what he looked like, with his piercing blue eyes and pouty lips. When it was the two of them, his smile was enough to make her wet. 

“My sister’s always been the hot one,” Darcy muttered. “And her and her friends will see I’m bigger than ever. If I can find something that fucking fits, and doesn’t make me look like a hog-”

Bucky tugged her from behind, pulling her into his arms, Darcy giving a squeak of surprise, landing on her back. He rolled on top of her, face hovering above hers, his eyes on her mouth.

“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.”

Darcy stared at him, and he lowered himself to kiss her on the mouth, Darcy’s hands going to his face, kissing him back, her stomach flipping. 

“Bucky...”

His lips trailed down her front, pulling the sleeves of her sleep shirt off her shoulders, peppering kisses there, before yanking it off. He mouthed at her chest, Darcy’s moans caught in her throat, his hands making quick work of her shorts, too...

“Bucky, I’m gonna be late,” she whispered, but she knew she wasn’t only saying that because it’s what she should be saying. 

She didn’t care if she was late for the stupid brunch, not with Bucky’s mouth sealing over her cunt, tasting her with a soft groan. He stayed there, his hands sliding back up, to cup her naked chest, tonguing at her, Darcy’s heels digging into his back. She was melting on his face, and he pulled back to plant a sticky kiss to her inner thigh.

“You’re beautiful...”

“Quit teasing me,” she breathed, and Bucky chuckled, going back in for more, eyes bright and fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	35. Darcy/Bucky for scarletnerd05*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** If more than one is allowed, can i also have please Darcy/Bucky Fluff No.9, and again, if i can be cheeky, can i also please have Smut No. 6, seperate or added on to the fluff part uo to you (as long as you're happy doing either) please <3
> 
> (#9 “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” + #6 “We’re in public, you know.”)

Darcy sat on his lap, the train jerking them every few seconds. It was funny how the things she used to do alone before she met him now were romantic to do with Bucky. They were going home from a movie, taking the subway, Darcy’s arm around him as his head brushed her lips every so often. 

She knew they were disgustingly domesticated, considering what Darcy was like before Bucky. She used to cringe at those couples she saw in public who were very much in love, in their own world. She knew she was jealous then, but didn’t want to admit it. Now, she did everything with him. They were “intense” as Jane put it. They made other people uncomfortable. They were the married ones, without being married. 

It didn’t mean the thrill was gone. Darcy was grinding in Bucky’s lap occasionally, pretending to be unaware of it. She wasn’t wearing her own hoodie. It was one of Bucky’s she’d swiped, and it was so soft, and smelt of him. It was like it wanted her to steal it, she told him, when he noticed her picking it up and tugging it on, the sleeves way too long for her short arms.

She doubled her efforts, murmuring in Bucky’s ear, arms wrapped around his neck, nuzzling his cheek.

“You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move...”

Bucky’s arm was around her middle, flesh hand resting on her thigh. Darcy pulled back a little to look him in the eye, smirking.

“We’re in public, you know,” he murmured. 

“Hmm?”

He kissed her, with the barest hint of tongue, stoking that fire within. Darcy’s fingers curled in his shirt and she went in for another kiss, grabbing his face with her other hand to keep him in place. Their train car was pretty quiet, but he made a fair point, they weren’t at home alone. 

“I want you,” she whispered, and his eyes lingered on her lips, before they flicked back up to hers. 

“C’mere,” he whispered, and to his credit he didn’t call her needy or silly. 

He didn’t make fun of her in any way her exes did, like Darcy was someone who was too much to handle. He cuddled her, keeping her back to the rest of the passengers, like he was hugging her to his chest. Meanwhile, his hand was reaching under his borrowed hoodie, their eyes glued to one another as the train rocked back and forth on the tracks.

They had another ten minutes or so. Bucky’s eyes bore into her as he reached inside her underwear, the angle awkward, but Darcy’s face flushed, his fingers managing to reach her clit. She nodded, his metal arm keeping her in place, and she began to rock a little.

“I got you,” Bucky whispered. 

Darcy sucked in a breath, two of Bucky’s fingers petting her, before she nodded again, and then -

Maybe Bucky didn’t expect her to be as wet as she was by the sound he made behind his teeth, his fingers pushing inside her a few seconds later, two up to the third knuckle. His thumb rolled and rubbed her clit as his hand worked back and forth, Darcy’s forehead brushing Bucky’s lips... it was so wrong it was right. 

“I’m gonna-”

“Already?” he murmured, and she could hear the smirk on his face, but he wasn’t being that smug. He was in love with her, loving how full of him she was, rendered helpless so fast. 

Darcy knew she’d never stop wanting him, and she moved to kiss him on the mouth, to muffle her moan as she tensed all over, jumping off the cliff.

“Fuck,” she breathed, and Bucky kissed her hard, probably too possessive for a public display of affection, but he broke away fast, Darcy panting against his cheek, feeling her own face burn.

She felt dazed, watching as Bucky tried to subtly pull his hand away, moving up to hug her against his chest again, his glistening fingers going to his mouth, sucking on them before he kissed her reddened face.

Darcy heard him grunt when her hand ghosted over the front of his pants. Bucky’s eyes flashed at her and she snorted, knowing when they got home she was in deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	36. Darcy/Steve for anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **anonymous said:** "I know you didn't mean it, but it still hurt." - Steve x Darcy

Darcy was leaning against the sink, staring at the floor, Steve doing the same from his chair at the breakfast table.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, putting her face in her hands. “I wish I could start the day over again. Get it right...”

Steve gave a single nod, brows lifting a little. “Yeah.”

“But what you said was shitty,” she added, rubbing her eyes. She sniffled. “I know the intention was for you to... I dunno, make some statement I hadn’t already fucking heard in other ways before-”

Steve’s shoulders slumped. “Darce.”

“No, you know what?” she said, scowling. “I don’t wanna hear about how shitty you feel about having this-”

“I didn’t mean it,” Steve cut in, surprising Darcy by sounding sad rather than defensive. “I wish I could take it back.”

He’d said that he’d end up in a body bag and she’d have to be the one to ID him, if they went through with every promise they made to each other. 

“Darce, please, I didn’t mean it,” he said, throat bobbing, and Darcy’s eyes stung again.

She groaned, passing a hand over her face. 

“I know you didn’t mean it, but it still hurt,” she whispered. 

She put up her left hand, showing her engagement ring, and it sparkled under the kitchen light. She sniffed.

“People say when they look at this - ‘well done’.”

“They mean the ring, not me,” Steve murmured, and Darcy shook her head.

“I don’t think so. And you know that,” she said, lowering her hand, looking at the ring. “They mean ‘well done, you tied him down’.”

Steve hung his head. “Darce.”

“Did I?” she murmured. “Or are we having the same argument for the thousandth fucking time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	37. Steve/Wanda for typhoidmeri*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **typhoidmeri said:** Steve/Darcy or Steve/Wanda- 5 - “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

She wondered exactly what set him off, or if it was guaranteed from the beginning of the night. Had he decided they’d do this hours ago, when she was with him, Sam and Natasha? Had he thought of this while they were fighting? Had he thought of this when they first met?

It all came down to her tugging him into her hotel room, their mouths meeting, Steve kicking the door shut as Wanda tried to keep his face within reach of hers. She felt like she couldn’t breathe because it might break the spell, but she knew they had to speak, to confirm this wasn’t a dream or some lapse of Steve’s conscience. In a few hours they’d be gone again, back on the road. 

His hands did a lot of talking, gripping her hips, steering her backwards. With a smack of their lips, they broke apart, Steve’s eyes darker, his lips parted as he scanned her face.

“Wanda...”

“I want this,” she whispered. “Do you want this?”

She was past playing games, or being tentative. She wasn’t a kid anymore, she hadn’t been for a long time. It was hard to know when that stopped, but she knew Steve had only acknowledged that in recent days, after he pulled her from the Raft, in the round trip he made to stow Bucky in Wakanda. 

He’d given her so many outs over the years. He didn’t recruit, he only had a cause that people were inspired to follow. Wanda would be by his side, no matter what, and he knew that. She was giving him the chance to turn her down. It would take some time to move on, and she knew he’d brood over it, feel responsible if she was sad, but she was trying to be realistic, too.

If she was honest, she didn’t let a lot of people get close to her, and this was a rare lapse of her own conscience, if this was how he viewed it. She was young, and they were wanted criminals. 

“Lock the door,” he said, and she flicked her wrist, a tendril ripping through the ear, the door’s lock clicking audibly. 

He dipped his head to kiss her on the mouth, this time with his hands taking hold of her face. The gesture was equally tender as it was possessive, Wanda’s eyes flying shut as he drank from her. Steve poured everything into what he did, and kissing was no exception. Wanda didn’t know what she expected, but she was overwhelmed either way, Steve practically devouring her as they moved toward her bed, landing together with a squeak of the mattress springs. 

Steve pulled back, gulping, and Wanda moved up to kiss his cheek. She’d wanted to do that for years, and he turned his head so their noses bumped, his hand gliding down her side, then under her shirt. 

Wanda copied him, but instead grabbed hold of his shirt to tug it off, smiling up at him. They were _smiling_ , she thought. She was filled with so much outright glee at the sight of Steve on top of her, grinning down at her, his mouth pressing back to hers.

He was so warm, his bulk pressing into her, pushing her into the mattress, and Wanda’s thigh hitched over his hip. They’d been in close proximity hundreds of times before, on missions, during training, taveling... but now it felt like a natural progression. Of course he moved that way, while Wanda moved hers... she grabbed hold of his hair to kiss him hard, Steve’s groan going straight through her. His hands were gliding up and down, in no way particularly crude, until Wanda lifted her hips to rock against him, and she felt he was hard. His fingers gripped her hip a little tighter, his fingers at the very top of her rear, and Wanda giggled, Steve pulling back from another kiss to cuddle her to his chest. 

She lay in his arms for several seconds, her mirth unable to subside, until Steve looked her in the eye again, his warm breath on her lips, his low rumble making her skin flush:

“Try to stay quiet, understand?”

She licked her lips, nodding, and he went in for another kiss, his mouth slanting over hers, his big hand pushing her hair back from her face. His rocked into her, Wanda trying to keep her moan in...

She whimpered when his hand moved from her ass around to the front, fingers managing to slip under the waistband of her jeans. His fingers glided through her pubic hair, meeting the cut of her, Wanda’s heart in her throat.

_“Steve_ ,” she whispered. She barely said his name, it wasn’t even more than a breath. She was begging him, needing him with each pass of his tongue and lips. 

He moved back, sitting on his knees to pull down his pants, and Wanda lifted her hips, hurriedly yanking hers down and off her ankles. Luckily, she’d already taken off her shoes earlier, and Steve was trying to be quiet, clothes shuffling, the sounds ten times louder to their ears as Wanda tried to not snort at his enthusiasm, and his eyes snapped to hers, his pants shoved down -

He tugged her toward him, kissing her, and Wanda didn’t see his cock, not until she broke away, glancing down, her face burning with anticipation. He was thick and long, from what she could make out in the low light of the hotel room. 

Everything about this was so wrong, but it thrilled her. The secretive nature to it, how it was Steve, _her_ Steve with his dick in his hand, pushing her thighs further apart, in this cheap hotel room. She nodded, unable to keep the smile from her face, and he kissed her a little while longer, until Wanda was reaching down, losing patience, having spat on her hand to slick him up enough.

Steve let go for her to wrap her hand around him, his hand on her face, stroking her with his long fingers, watching her, Wanda watching him. 

“Do you know how happy I am right now?” she whispered, and he smiled down at her, not closing their mouths as they kissed.

When he pushed inside, Wanda sucked in a breath, the stretch bordering on too much to handle, and Steve went still, forehead pressed to hers. She began to shiver, nodding as he went further, until he’d filled her to the hilt, her cunt gripping him already. He was reaching so deep inside her she could barely breathe. It was so _fucking good_.

When he began to rock, Wanda moaned, a helpless little one she couldn’t keep inside, and Steve shook his head, shushing her, but Wanda began to tremble, clawing at his back, wishing she could scream. 

Steve rose a hand, placing it over her mouth, and Wanda moaned again, so grateful. She loved him - shit, she loved Steve. When did that happen? Some time ago, surely. But she hadn’t felt the need to grab hold of him and shake him as she told him. Would she, one day? Maybe when she could walk again. 

Her brain was scrambled, a primal wire tripped inside her, and she knew she was dripping with want, Steve’s thrusts slowly gaining speed. When she came, she felt creep up on her, her thighs shaking as the warmth radiated from her core to every edge of her. Steve gave a bitten back groan, feeling her come, clenching and slackening around him... he hovered above her, brow creased, wet lips parted as he began to lose momentum.

“Fuck,” he gasped, and he pulled back, coming on her stomach, some of it splashing on her shirt, his hand leaving her mouth.

He stared at the mess, Wanda’s hand covering it, and she was flopping down on the mattress, unable to move, surprised Steve could...

Her vision was darkening as he returned from the bathroom, toilet paper in hand, sitting on the bed to help clean her up, and then he was helping peel her shirt off, taking care of her.

“Sorry about your shirt,” she heard him whisper. 

She could barely see. She knew she needed to move eventually, to properly clean up. She wanted this for a little longer, Steve’s eyes on her bra and naked lower half, his eyes looking at her like she was precious.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “You should go.”

“I don’t wanna leave before you wake up,” he whispered, his words a rush.

She blinked up at him, managing to focus on his face. 

“I’m okay, I’ll see you in a few hours, Steve,” she whispered. “Then maybe we can do this again tomorrow.”

His lips curled a little, and he moved to kiss her forehead. 

“We’ll see how you feel,” he whispered.

God, he had no idea, she thought, and she grinned sleepily, her legs still aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	38. Darcy/Steve/Bucky for lilsmolls3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts_ :   
> **lilsmolls3 said:** “Can I least get my shoes off before you pounce on me?” Darcy/Steve/Bucky

The front door wasn’t even shut when Bucky collided with him, hands on his face to pull him into a kiss, Steve’s surprised “mmph” taking away some of the romance. He pulled back with a smack of their lips, smiling as Bucky peppered his face, hands grabbing at his gym shirt now, trying to tug it up and over his head.

“Can I least get my shoes off before you pounce on me?” he whispered, Bucky’s eyes bright as Steve laughed, stomach fluttering with excitement. 

He hadn’t expected this type of greeting, but he welcomed it, his blood already beginning to run hotter, Bucky’s mouth against his once more, his tongue stroking Steve’s, their hands grabbing each other like they hadn’t seen one another in days, when it had only been a few hours. 

He kissed Bucky harder, wanting to surpass his passion, but his lover was pulling back, taking him by the wrist to lead him down the hallway to the bedroom, where Steve stopped still in the doorway, freezing at the sight of someone else sitting on his bed.

“Uh,” he said. “Hi.”

Darcy Lewis was on his bed, grinning at him, swinging her foot. He felt his face flush, words failing him as Bucky kissed the side of his face and then lower to his neck. Darcy lifted a brow, before getting to her feet and moving toward them both. 

She stood on tip-toe, Steve’s eyes glued to hers, thinking this might be a joke, and then she’d leave - she and Bucky were close, but he didn’t expect her to follow through with the flirty banter she and Steve had, too. 

She crowded him, leaning up to take hold of his jaw. 

“He put you up to this?” he whispered to her, jutting his head toward Bucky without taking his eyes off her. 

“It was my idea,” Darcy retorted, and then: “Open your mouth. Open it.”

He obeyed, Darcy’s eyes closing as she kissed him, filthy and consuming, Steve’s groan following, his fingers finding her hips to dig into them. He was pulled toward the bed, everything dizzying to him. Two pairs of hands on his torso and face, then one ghosting across his crotch, Darcy’s lips sucking his tongue, Bucky’s teeth sinking into his neck. 

He landed on his back, letting himself be spun, his clothes tugged off the rest of the way, and Darcy was climbing on top of him, her skirt hitched up past her thighs, her underwear gone. 

“Hi,” she whispered, smiling down at him. 

“Hi,” he breathed, gulping. 

“You gonna let me ride you?” she said, and he felt like his face was on fire. 

“ _Let_ you?” he murmured, and she grinned, Bucky chuckling. 

“Well,” she said, and she was slipping down, Steve missing the weight of her on his hips, only to have her wrap her lips around his dick and swallow him all the way down.

“Jesus,” he hissed. 

Bucky was watching this happen, his hand stroking Steve’s chest, lips parted in fascination. Darcy swirled her tongue around the tip of him, stroking him with a tight fist, and Steve felt his toes begin to curl.

“C-Can’t take it, sweetheart,” he whispered, conceding, and Darcy moved back up, settling on his lap once more, Steve’s hands on her rear. “Please...”

She lifted up, angling her hips as Bucky leaned in to kiss her, and it was burned into Steve’s mind forever, God bless his eidetic memory. Bucky kissed her like he wanted to devour her, and Darcy took it all. Steve thought about grabbing her again, throwing her down and driving into her until she cried... but he liked this, too. A lot. His dick was twitching with interest as Bucky cupped her tits with both hands, rolling them as the pink of their tangling tongues were above Steve’s head.

Darcy pulled back, looking down at Steve, naked beneath her, her mouth wet and swollen. 

“Darcy,” he whispered, and she obliged, wrapping her hand around him, lifting back up, then-

He could feel her teasing him, rubbing herself up and down, and he could feel how wet she was, his hands gripping her ass.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he whispered, not able to help himself. He was bossy, he knew that. Darcy blushed, giggling. “Good girl, give it to me...”

His head fell back when she made her descent, Steve sliding home with little effort, Bucky’s soft laugh by his ear.

“Fuck,” Steve breathed. 

He took hold of her hips, lifting her with ease, Darcy’s mouth falling open, her eyes widening. 

“He’s big, huh?” Bucky murmured, and she let out a moan, the sound seeming to fall out of her, unable to control it. 

Steve was more or less using her, he and Bucky watching Darcy bounce up and down. She was getting more desperate, eyes screwing shut as Steve began to rock up into her, knees drawn up for leverage. 

“She’s close,” Bucky whispered. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Steve said to her, and Darcy was laughing breathlessly, eyes still closed. “Show me...”

Darcy’s hand went under her skirt, Steve hissing as she tightened up, going still as she let out a broken moan. 

Bucky was chuckling, watching Steve try to not come as Darcy slumped forward, Steve catching her. She lay on his chest, Steve kissing her hair as Bucky’s hand stroked her face, her skin bright pink with exertion. 

Steve took a deep breath, giving Darcy a couple minutes, before he took hold of her shoulders, pulling her off, eyes meeting Bucky’s.

“Bucky, fuck her right now.”

Bucky gave a wolfish grin, his hand coming up to take hold of Darcy’s face. He kissed her, Darcy moaning, and she was tugged toward him, hands shuffling around to pull down his pants.

Steve stared and stared as Bucky did exactly as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	39. Darcy/Bucky for zephrbabe*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **zephrbabe said:** Prompt: Fluff 25, "You look really cute in that." Darcy/whoever. I do not require you to keep it fluffy

“You look really cute in that.”

Darcy spun on the spot, her hands dropping to her sides. Bucky was behind her, walking into the bedroom. Darcy was about to start painting, and she hadn’t expected him to be back so soon.

“This shirt is musty as hell,” she murmured. 

It was a triple-XL shirt that said **_BROOKLYN_** across its front, with several tears in its neckline, speckles of paint dotted across it. It tended to hang like a shift dress on Darcy. 

“ _Very_ cute,” Bucky said, moving toward her, hands going to her hips. 

Darcy grinned, liking the way his eyes had lit up. He had some tells that others didn’t pick up on. She’d learned each one, the shifts in his demeanor that could sometimes go unnoticed. When they were with other people, she knew it meant he was going to do something about it later, how she was making him feel. Now, alone in their apartment, she knew he was only breaths away from throwing her over his shoulder. 

“And the scrunchie?” she said, gesturing a hand to her hair, which she’d just put up in a messy ponytail, a little frizzy in the warm air of the apartment. 

She was playing with fire. Every time she put her hair up in front of him, they both remembered her going down on him. It was something that couldn’t be avoided, and Darcy found it especially funny that she’d more or less trained him to be hard as a rock whenever he saw her whip out a hair tie, or a dorky scrunchie like she had on now. 

Instead of answering her, Bucky kissed her on the lips, their tongues meeting in a needy glide, Darcy’s eyes fluttering shut, her stomach flipping. One hand moved up from her hip to under her shirt, skirting across her belly and then further up, cupping her sports bra, while his other hand glided down to grab a handful of her ass. Darcy snorted then giggled, Bucky kissing her with more force. She gave a moan when his mouth moved down to her neck, her hands moving up to grip his hair.

“Bucky,” she whispered. 

“C’mere,” he whispered, and he lifted her up, Darcy’s legs wrapping around his middle. 

He walked them out, laying her down on the couch. Darcy watched him pull back, slipping his shirt off, his hands on the belt buckle a second later. 

“Haven’t done it on the couch in a while,” she murmured. He gave a little smile, his eyes still averted to his fly. “Wasn’t our first fuck on this couch?”

“What about my bathroom? I thought that was the beginning,” he murmured.

That was a fond memory. Darcy stuck her hand down his pants after she followed him into his bathroom, after everyone else had gone home. It was sort of obvious to everyone but Bucky that Darcy’s intention was to consummate their friendship that night. They had been inseparable for months, but it wasn’t until Darcy was blatantly hitting on him, hand in his jeans, that he got the message. 

“A hand job? That’s adorable,” Darcy whispered, and his eyes snapped to hers, narrowing a little.

“Alright, sweetheart, you don’t have to make fun...”

“It is adorable, that you think that was romantic,” she said, and she giggled, Bucky lying on top of her again, his hands finding the waistband of her leggings, yanking them down.

He lifted her butt a little to get them all the way off and gave her a little smack.

“Stop, I enjoy that way too much,” Darcy breathed, her face reddening. 

Their kisses grew slower, but they were sloppy, Darcy’s whimper slipping out as he pushed inside, his hips snapping. He wasn’t gentle, he rarely was, because he knew how to play her body just the right way, and Darcy suspected he liked it this way, too... he got to let go, being buried inside her to the hilt, everything wet and tight and profoundly raw.

“So fucking cute,” he panted, and Darcy moaned.

“Fuck me really hard,” she babbled. “Yes - fuck...”

She couldn’t stop smiling, her toes beginning to curl, her body trembling as he gave her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	40. Darcy/Steve/Pietro for typhoidmeri*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **typhoidmeri said:** Steve/Darcy/Pietro. 2 - “Like what you see?”

“Jesus, sorry-”

Darcy had opened the door without knocking. She tended to do that, but her excuse was that it was the middle of the night, and her brain wasn’t running at full capacity anymore. It was after a party and she wanted one last snack before bed. She hadn’t expected to walk in on Steve and Pietro, of all people - 

She didn’t know they were even... a thing. Had she completely miscalculated both of them? She spent enough time with those two to get some kind of flirty vibe from them... so had that been empty? It didn’t hurt, she was just completely mortified, seeing Steve’s hand down Pietro’s pants, their mouths together as Darcy’s eyes averted, her stomach dropping, feeling molten hot in a nanosecond.

They broke apart with a loud smack of lips, as if every thing else about this scene wasn’t incriminating enough. Pietro was panting, while Darcy suspected Steve’s superior lungs made it easy to tussle like they were. 

Her mind instantly, treacherously attempted to think of something that would inhibit his breathing. Her face burned and burned. 

She took a step back, wishing to God she’d get the fuck out of there so she could race back to her room and hide until she could look them both in the eye again. It felt so unlikely. 

She didn’t expect Pietro to say:

“Like what you see?”

And yet, of course it was Pietro Maximoff to say it. She froze, staring at her feet, for a second hoping she’d imagined it. Her eyes swung back up to them, Steve’s hand still in Pietro’s pants, as if she hadn’t shaken them at all.

In fact, Steve was leaning down to kiss Pietro’s cheek, his eyes on Darcy at the same time. Darcy glanced down, curiosity getting the better of her, and maybe she’d be calling their bluff if she actually looked at Pietro’s dick.

He was leaking, rosy pink in Steve’s huge hand, and Darcy swallowed, eyes darting up to meet Pietro’s.

“Darcy?” he murmured. “I asked you a question.”

“There a wrong answer to that?” she threw back.

She knew then what was implied. If she drew back and showed any hesitation to agree, it meant she wasn’t interested in whatever... _this_ was. 

Steve began to stroke Pietro again, Darcy’s eyes falling to his fist moving up and down. She gulped, biting her lip, not sure what else to do.

“You guys can’t be doing this in the _kitchen_ , where someone else can walk in on you,” she said, slamming her eyes shut. “Someone other than me.”

She heard shuffling and blinked back the kitchen, watching as they separated, feeling like maybe she’d said the wrong thing. And then Steve was moving toward her with purpose, and she froze again, his hands taking hold of her face and tilting her head up to his.

He pressed a kissed to her lips, Darcy’s hand covering his, everything registering with a slight delay. Pietro’s hand was on her side, and then she felt his other hand move over her chest. 

Right, the dress. She knew it was a crowd pleaser, hence why she’d chosen it. It didn’t leave a lot to the imagination - at least, not how large her tits were. Not that it was in any doubt. Darcy wore a lot of knitwear that covered her skin, but she couldn’t hide the... _volume_ of her chest easily.

“Let’s... let’s go - who’s place is closest?” Darcy whispered, when Steve broke away. Her lips were brushing his still as she spoke.

“Mine,” he murmured, voice low and rough and going straight between her legs.

Darcy stared up at him, and his brows lifted ever so slightly.

“Unless -?”

“No, we’re totally doing this, I’m just gonna need a cookie or something first,” Darcy blurted, and Steve’s head tilted a little in confusion, which was adorable, but she was serious. “It’s why I came in here in the first place.”

“I already called dibs on that piece of raspberry cheesecake,” Pietro cut in, and Darcy turned her head slightly to glare at him, raising a finger.

“Absolutely not. That is Jane’s and you know it.”

He grinned at her and Darcy felt her lips quirk before she dissolved into a snort, her stomach still fluttering, her heart hammering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	41. Darcy/Andy Barber for zephrbabe*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **zephrbabe said:** Prompt: Angst 17, "But I only just got home." Darcy/whoever. Does not need to be angsty.

Darcy’s hand was on the doorknob when she heard the keys slot in on the other side, signifying Andy was home. She gave a little sigh, stepping back, and he appeared, eyes falling to her bag she handbag on her arm.

“Hey,” he said, and Darcy lifted her brows, narrowing her eyes a little. “I know I’m late, I’m sorry.”

“You’re hours late,” she said, and he slumped a little, conceding. 

“Yeah, well... I had to stay to figure something out for next week,” he said. 

He didn’t seem as sorry as he could be. Darcy crossed her arms, readying herself to go into full Disappointed Girlfriend mode, if that was what she was to him - a girlfriend. By the way he frequently treated her, she wasn’t all too sure. If he treated women in his life this way, maybe it was best she left, like she was planning to before he showed up. She’d let herself into his apartment with the spare key he gave her, made them dinner, and then sat around like an idiot. 

“Andy.”

“Darcy,” he replied, and he moved toward her to kiss her, but she turned a little so he only landed on the corner of her mouth, his hand on her arm squeezing. 

“I was on my way out.”

“But I only just got home,” he retorted, and Darcy knew other nights she’d fall for it instantly, but she was pissed off and he had a right to know.

She let so much slide for months, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had chances to get this right. But tonight something snapped off inside her and she decided it was time to make or break this. She liked him a lot - she was probably in love with him but didn’t want to label it as such, in case he decided to ghost her. She remembered the first time they kissed, at an after work gathering when she was still working in his office as a receptionist, before she went elsewhere. It was so rare to see him not in an office setting, and he was a different person, his warmth amplified. He made dumb jokes, he made her belly laugh, he was so generous when it was the two of them. His career was like a whole other person between them, though. Darcy had been the other woman, and she’d never enjoyed it.

“I’m getting too old for this,” she muttered, closing her eyes briefly to steel herself. “I’m too... tired, too. So tired of this bullshit.”

“Didn’t realize you saw it that way,” he muttered, and her eyes snapped to his. 

“I’m not talking about Laurie.”

God, his grief and trauma. She knew it was something she’d never truly fathom, since she wasn’t a parent. She didn’t know how he got out of bed each morning, but he managed to. She’d met him a year after he lost his son, his divorce drawing out like a rattle in his chest he couldn’t fully shake. Laurie had never been part of the issue.

“Okay,” he said. His eyes ducked for a second and his jaw ticked. “I’m fucking this up, huh?”

“Yeah, a little,” Darcy admitted, and she let out a mirthless chuckle. “Jesus, Andy. I like you, too. Is that... hard to understand, or something?”

“A little,” he murmured, echoing her. He was still holding his leatherbound folder, and moved away from the front door to put it aside, along with his house keys. 

“Andy,” Darcy whispered, and she moved toward him, touching his arms, rubbing his shoulders. 

Despite how upset he’d made her, she still pressed a kiss to his cheek, breathing in his familiar scent behind his ear. He sighed, one arm moving up to wrap around her waist. He turned his head a little, his beard brushing Darcy’s nose. Their eyes met and he cupped her jaw.

“I love you.”

She stared at him, her face flushing. She hadn’t expected it, but she knew he was telling the truth. He looked a little scared, too vulnerable for it to be a lie. She swallowed, nodding. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered. It wasn’t forced, and her heartbeat picked up speed at the realization.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m... I’m taking you for granted. I don’t want to.”

“I’m not gonna stick around if it’s like this all the time,” Darcy said, instead of letting it go. She’d already been so honest, it couldn’t hurt to give him the last painful piece of the rant she’d held inside her while she waited.

He nodded, his hand reaching for her hand bag, placing it aside, and then his hands were on her face, eyes glued to hers. Darcy rose a hand to touch the side of his face, fingers gliding through his facial hair. 

“No more, okay? I promise,” he said, and Darcy swallowed, nodding. “You gimme a plan and we stick to it.”

She leaned up to kiss him, open-mouthed and consuming to make her point. Her hands moved to curl into his shirt, Andy’s groan ripping through her as he kissed her back, Darcy’s breath hitching as he took over, devouring her. 

They always did this well. She knew it was partly why Andy was hard to shake. He was a dedicated man, plying her apart with his lips and tongue, Darcy’s neediness rapidly growing, wanting him as close as possible...

“Bedroom?” she whispered, and he nodded, beginning to back her further into the apartment. 

Her hands were in his hair as he pushed her into his bedroom, his hand fumbling to switch on the lamp when he landed on top of her, their bodies slotting together. 

“I want it,” she whispered. “I’ve been waiting hours...”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered back and she kissed him to stop him from speaking, Andy moaning when he felt her hand squeeze him over his slacks. 

Their hands shuffled around, Darcy’s hips lifting as she yanked down her underwear, Andy’s hands on his belt to unbuckle it. They only needed enough gone to reach each other’s skin. 

Darcy gasped when he pushed inside, Andy flattening her to the mattress, her legs on either side of his head, her core tensed up from the angle. He was so deep already, her fingers like claws on his arms, desperate to hold onto something. She felt like she’d had the air punched out of her. 

It was always like this, so intense that it took everything out of her, and him. She knew he’d spent so long thinking he’d never be with someone after Laurie. Darcy hadn’t gone looking for this, either, but now it felt like it was meant to be. She couldn’t deny she fit him like a glove, taking him to the hilt, her chest like a vice around her beating heart. 

Their tongues tangled, breaths turning to pants as Andy’s hips snapped, his bulk pressing her down, making her feel so safe and warm. It scared her a little, the first time they did it, and she knew Andy was afraid, too. 

She looked him in the eye now, rocking with him, Andy’s throat bobbing.

“Darcy...”

“Give it to me, I won’t break,” she whispered. 

She dissolved into a groan, Andy’s hips picking up speed. She was going to see stars, and she knew he would, too. She couldn’t wait to see him broken open for her, his cheeks flushed with his thick hair mussed from her hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	42. Darcy/Steve for sarahbeniel*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **sarahbeniel said:** fluff #12, or smut #3, or smut #14, or some combo thereof; shieldshock.
> 
> (I went with #12 “Welcome home.” + #3 “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”)

Darcy hadn’t expected a text from Steve when she was at the gym (Yeah, she went to the gym now, why were people making such a big deal out of that? Shut up.) at least, not one like he’d sent when she was twenty minutes into the elliptical. 

**_I’m out of my mind right now. I’m so horny._ **

Darcy stared at her home, half expecting it to be a text from someone else that didn’t mean to send it, but it was definitely Steve. She felt a warmth pool in her stomach. He’d never been so... up front about that before. They tended to flirt or lightly tease. Never the ‘h’ word from Steve. Never, ever. Darcy didn’t reply for a minute, knowing he saw she’d read it, before finally replying:

**_Poor baby. I’m almost done._ **

That wasn’t altogether true. She was going to skip her last two exercises, since there were more... pressing issues at her apartment. She knew he was coming over anyway, he tended to most nights. She wondered how long he’d been riled up, and what exactly triggered it. She wasn’t going to overthink any of this, but she wasn’t going to run out of the gym, either. The anticipation was kind of fun, making her smirk to herself every time she opened up her phone again, seeing his message still sitting there. Also, she needed to get food. There was next to nothing at her place to eat, and she’d gone to the gym straight from the labs.

She half-jogged out of the gym, tying her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head as the elevator descended to the ground floor. She walked out into the lobby, then the night air. She only had to walk down the street to the dinner on the corner where she tended to go for something quick. It was never healthy, and maybe she was undoing what she’d just managed to burn off at the gym, but she failed to care. 

_“Horny?”_ she murmured aloud, a whisper to herself as she ducked into the diner. 

She walked back to the Tower with her greasy bag of food, a spring in her step, and then she was back in the elevator, for once not listening to her phone but instead the music coming through the speaker above her head. She hummed, then walked out when she reached her floor, stomach fluttering. 

She unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Steve appearing immediately. She grinned up at him, lifting the bag of food.

“I got burgers and fries-”

“Welcome home,” he whispered, and he was scooping her up, Darcy giggling, his hands on her ass and her waist, Darcy’s thighs wrapping around his middle as he walked her down the hallway. 

“We should eat first-”

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he whispered, and the bag was taken from her, placed on a random surface on their way through, before Steve finally kissed her on the lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth. 

Darcy’s eyes shut and kissed him back with a surprised laugh, the heat of his kiss overwhelming her despite her reading his message numerous times. The heat in her guts was heavy and curling, Steve’s lips sucking her tongue now, his hand moving up to grab her hair, steering her into the bedroom. 

“What’s got into you?” Darcy whispered, breaking away to catch her breath, her mouth wet, Steve’s lips pressing to the side of her face and her neck, lowering her to the mattress. 

He pulled back, standing over her as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside. 

“You didn’t wanna... take care of yourself before I got here?” Darcy said, a little distracted by all his skin. 

Despite doing this so many times now, she still had hearts in her eyes whenever he stripped off his clothes. It felt like a full-body reaction every time he got naked. She leaned on her elbows, Steve sinking to the floor to take hold of Darcy’s leggings, pulling them down when she lifted her hips automatically. 

“I thought about it,” he murmured. 

Darcy could see he was hard, the outline of his erection clear in his sweatpants. He could wear anything and look adorable. 

“No wonder you’re so worked up,” she whispered, and he moved toward her, hands on her shirt now, kissing her hard. 

It grew more urgent, Steve’s technique lacking finesse but the enthusiasm was mounting. Darcy pushed into his hands, her thighs further apart as he lay between them, her hands carding through his hair and tugging. He gave a little groan, their lips smacking, Darcy’s breaths turning ragged again. He broke away, eyes on her mouth. 

“Wanna fuck you so bad...”

“Take off your pants then,” she retorted, and she was crossing her arms over her front, pulling her shirt up and over her head. 

She was trying to do it as fast as possible, hearing the rustle of Steve’s pants as he shoved them down, along with his underwear. He helped her take her bra off, his dick rubbing her stomach, Darcy’s hand slipping down to give it a little squeeze and a friendly stroke or two.

He kissed her, cupping the back of her head, pushing her back into the mattress, cuddling her...

She always went silent when he pushed inside her. It was always drawn out, even when they stole a few minutes together at the beginning, when they weren’t telling anyone they were sneaking around. Darcy always felt like Steve was seizing her by the throat when he was inside her, because he made her feel so full and complete. 

Darcy’s socks were still on, she thought vaguely, as Steve began to rock, their noses brushing with each stroke, lips bumping. He kissed her properly, Darcy moaning, his hips snapping. She was already gripping him in delight, nails dragging down his broad back. 

She tried to anchor herself to her body by taking hold of his face, sucking his tongue into her mouth, hearing his moan, feeling his warm pants finally begin, puffs of breath against her skin... She sucked on his lower lip, sinking her teeth into the flesh and he moaned again, louder...

Their tongues tangled and he let her have it, each stroke of him hitting a spot that made Darcy cry out, her eyes squeezing shut over time, so lost in the feel of him pulling her apart from the inside out.

It was hard to know where she ended and Steve began, everything warm and slick blending together beneath her navel, and she couldn’t keep the pleasure in anymore. She threw her head back, whimpering, Steve’s face on her chest as she came, flexing around him as she saw white.

Steve moved up to kiss her lips, everything rushed and messy, Darcy’s hands on his face again, cradling him now as he set a brutal pace.

“Steve-”

“Fuck,” he grunted, and he fell apart, flattening her, his shoulder pressing her down, and Darcy couldn’t breathe for a second as he collapsed, before he pulled back and flopped down beside her, panting like she was.

Darcy could feel she was still twitching, Steve’s knuckles brushing her sweaty, reddened face as the view of her bedroom began to right itself...

“Wow,” Steve breathed, Darcy only able to nod, and he gave a shaky laugh.

A little later, her head leaning on his shoulder, they ate on the kitchen floor, the fries a little cold, but the burgers were still good.

“You can come find me, y’know,” Darcy said around her mouthful, wiping a crumb from her lip. “Next time you’re in this predicament.”

Steve sucked some ketchup from his thumb. “Oh, really, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. Tear me away from my desk, say it’s important Avengers business.”

“Sure, and where would we go? After everyone pretended they didn’t know exactly what we were going to do?” he retorted. 

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, giving her a little smirk. 

“Plenty of closets in between the labs and this apartment,” she said, her lips pulling into a grin. “And bathrooms. And more closets.”

It was only a matter of time before Steve put aside his food and tackled Darcy to the linoleum, slotting between her thighs as she cackled beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	43. Darcy/Steve for zephrbabe*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **zephrbabe said:** Prompt: Smut 5, "Try to stay quiet, understand?" Darcy/whoever. Does not need to be smut.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” 

Steve reeled back from between Darcy’s thighs, tilting his head at her, eyes narrowing. It was exactly the reaction she wanted from him, her faux-seriousness earning her another long swipe against the cut of her, her hands back to Steve’s hair. 

They needed to stop doing this, but it was too fun. Supply closets weren’t for hooking up, they were for paper and other office things Darcy was supposed to be getting for Jane. She made the same excuse as always (“Gotta go stock up, be right back!”) before she slipped into the closet, Steve following her soon after and locking it from the inside. 

Darcy was sitting on the table that usually housed stacks of printing paper and cartridges, her skirt hiked up, obscuring Steve’s pretty face. 

“ _Me_ stay quiet?” he murmured, right against her skin, and Darcy hissed, feeling him begin to suck at her folds, teasing her. “Me stay quiet…”

Her cheeks were flushed, the room too small to not be stifling. She felt like she was using up all the air, her breath hitching every so often as Steve worked her over, on his knees in front of her like a champ. He sounded amused by her little jibe, since they both knew Darcy was almost incapable of being silent at the best of times. 

Right now, she was huffing and trying to keep it in, eyes going shut as Steve went for it, the wet sounds following making Darcy’s blush deepen. She’d need to walk this off later somehow, if she managed to stay on her feet. 

“Steve-”

She moaned his name and he complied, not letting up until she was lifting her hips off the table, pushing his face away from her as she twitched, vision turning white…

“Get up here,” she whispered, and Steve obliged, a wicked grin on his wet face, which he wiped haphazardly on his way to standing between her legs. 

She grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed him hard, Steve grunting in response, before Darcy’s hands slipped down to his fly, undoing it with her eyes closed. The kisses turned tender, contrasting with their rough hands, Steve’s gripping her ass now as Darcy guided him between her legs. Darcy drew back to catch her breath, Steve’s forehead bumping hers, the crown of him rubbing against her, almost in…

“We should probably do this in a bed sometime,” Darcy whispered, and he chuckled, his long lashes intoxicating close up. 

His lips parted when he breached her, Darcy’s breath catching again. It was like this every time. Her heart began to race again and he pushed further, her mouth falling open at the sensation of being so stretched and full. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed, and he chuckled again, a little shaky.

“Guess we could find a bed,” he replied, beginning to shift back and forth. “After dinner sometime?”

“You asking me out?” Darcy whispered, grinning at him, and his pace increased in speed, his hips knocking into her harder. “Shit-”

He caught her in a rough kiss, swallowing her moan that followed, stealing the breath from her. He clutched her by the hair and sped up again, Darcy’s face beginning to tingle from the force of him, whimpers beginning to ebb from her lips. 

“You’re my girl,” Steve whispered, thick fingers gripping her scalp delightfully, Darcy’s body buzzing from his touch. 

He smiled down at her, Darcy’s body tightening up, the smacks of their bodies almost drowning out the rest of it-

Darcy’s climax slammed into her and Steve slanted his mouth over hers at the last second, sensing her end, Darcy’s moan muffled in the sloppy kiss he gave her. 

“Okay, dinner and a movie?” Darcy whispered, when they broke apart. She was sweating now, panting, her limbs like lead. “And then we fuck on an actual bed?”

“What’s wrong with a table in a supply closet?” Steve whispered, and Darcy began to giggle, almost delirious. 

His face changed when she reached for him, her hands going to his hair again, which was absolutely showing signs of being ruffled. He hovered, hips slowing down a little, and Darcy sensed he was trying to draw this out longer.

“I have to get back to work,” Darcy whispered, and he nodded. 

“I know…”

“Keep going, you feel amazing,” she whispered, smiling, and he moaned, falling into it once more.

They collided in another kiss, Steve’s hips losing rhythm, Darcy’s fingers carding through his hair, tongues tangling… Steve cuddled her as he fell apart, Darcy’s hand clamping down on his mouth as he crashed with a groan. Darcy felt him twitch inside her, his fingers still digging into her skin. He panted, drawing back to kiss her palm, his eyes hooded. 

“That was…”

“Yeah,” Darcy breathed. “I better get back or I’m fired.”

“Fired?”

“ _Fi-ii-ii-red_ ,” Darcy said.

Steve grinned into the next kiss, the same as Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	44. Darcy/Steve for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **that-wimpy-cowboy-doll said:** hey babe i'm gonna be a bigtime dork and whenever you're up for a dialogue prompt, can i please request something along the lines of: "i knew you'd say that, i knew i shouldn't have come here." "but here you are."

“You’re in love with me,” Darcy said, folding her arms. 

It was accusatory, almost. She knew it came out petulant and way too crass. It nearly cheapened it, but he made her quick to anger those days. She knew she had it bad, or she wouldn’t care this much. She wouldn’t turn every little moment between them into grander things. She wouldn’t lose sleep over him if she didn’t care. She hadn’t had this in so long, she’d forgotten the ache this type of love could bring. He made her long for him. 

She was leaning against her stove as she threw this Steve’s way, his eyes on her boots, his brows lifting a little, eyes swinging up to meet hers.

“I knew you’d say that,” he murmured, closing his eyes, giving a short shake of his head. “I knew I shouldn’t have come here.”

Darcy felt her lips pull a little in triumph. “But here you are.”

“Yeah,” he breathed.

He’d been distant. He was like the tide, coming and going. He was like a territorial beast as well, pacing in the background, even after he tried to break up with her the first time. The second time. The third and fourth time. Darcy was used to it, and yet she still loved him. No. She could be disappointed and love someone. It wasn’t in spite over everything he did, but simply because Steve was who he was. She couldn’t explain it to anyone, especially not him when he asked her why she accepted his every flaw. 

She could ask the same of him, and he’d give her the same answer, except she didn’t dare risk questioning his love for her. She knew he fought with it, out of some misguided attempt to preserve her from a worse outcome. It was all so very stupid, when Darcy laid it all out, like unfurling an old map marked all over with different X’s. It was nonsensical.

“I am in love with you,” he added, glancing back at her. 

His earnest words always made her heart catch in her throat. 

“’This has gotta stop’,” Darcy said, and he frowned slightly. “That’s usually what you say next, right? For my own good.”

“Yeah,” he said, and he laughed without mirth. “I know it’s not good enough.”

“Not even close,” Darcy retorted. She licked her lips. “You coming to bed?”

She pushed off the stove, walking out of the kitchen. She didn’t have to wait long for him to follow, his hands on her back to help her take off her sweater. 

His lips were at her neck, his arms wrapping around her bare middle, Darcy’s breath hitching when he pushed his fingers under her bra cups to press his palms into her breasts. Darcy sighed, closing her eyes and surrendering. 

“You haven’t said it before,” he murmured, his voice a low rumble. 

He was rapidly turning possessive, hands gripping her tighter, his bulk pressing into her, pushing her toward the bed. 

“That you’re in love with me?” 

He hummed, nodding, his nose brushing her skin. “Do you love me?”

“I love you,” Darcy whispered. “I always have, I just didn’t want that to be something else you wanted to push away.”

“That’s fair…”

He pushed her until she fell forward, and he turned her over, Darcy’s eyes meeting his once more. It kicked everything into a higher gear, hands scrambling to rid themselves of clothes, and then Steve was ducking down to kiss her cunt, Darcy’s hands gripping his hair-

“Fuck, Steve-”

“Goddamn it,” he breathed, and he sounded wrecked already, voice muffled. “Fuck, I can’t stop thinking about you…”

He crawled up her, his chin wet and glistening, and he slanted his mouth over hers, kisses turning rough. 

Darcy broke away when he pushed inside, her fingers digging into his back, her hips lifting to meet his. 

“Please let me in,” she whispered. “Please…”

She clung to him, their foreheads pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	45. Bucky/Wanda for anonymous*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **anonymous said:** wanda+bucky "I can't wait 'til we get home and I take this dress off of you"

Bucky Barnes, shy and quiet. And completely ruthless.

Wanda wasn’t aware of how ruthless he truly was. She heard in passing about his escapades back in the day - over half a century ago - but she had expected all that HYDRA captivity had warped his mind. It had warped hers, after all. He was only human. Turned out he hadn’t lost that smooth quality, the rumble of his voice, the way his pupils would dilate when he glanced her way. 

She wore a gown made of stars that night. It was a New Year’s Eve party that went until the morning, and around four AM she was sitting on the couch opposite his, their eyes meeting more than once among their crowd of friends. 

She was surprised he’d come out. She hadn’t thought she would. She was nearly always indoors those days, on her couch or somewhere just as safe and mundane. She broke the hamster wheel when she saw the dress online. It seemed like fate. That, and she hadn’t used Christmas as an excuse to meet Bucky under the mistletoe. She hadn’t used the countdown to the New Year, either. She was too busy overthinking it, and then decided if it was meant to happen, maybe she ought to let it come naturally. 

Bucky sat next to her after he got up with Sam and Steve to get more drinks. Darcy and Jane had come along, and Wanda kept getting compliments for her dress. The music was good. There was so many things going the right way, except Wanda couldn’t stop wanting to grab Bucky’s attention, and then when he slipped in beside her wordlessly, her tummy flipped repeatedly and she felt her cheeks heat. He hadn’t done anything but be slightly closer to her than normal, and they had actually fought in more close-knit ways. She’d absolutely landed on his shoulders more than once, whenever Nat wasn’t. 

His flesh arm was behind her on the couch, and she was distracted but pretending to be absorbed in something that was said. No-one was paying attention to her, and that was fine. Preferable, actually, especially when she felt the warmth of Bucky next to amplify as he came in closer, his lips by her ear. 

“I can’t wait ‘til we get home and I take that dress off of you.”

Wanda could have burst the lightbulb above them, shattering the glass and flying the pieces in several directions. They’d do their best to clean it up among the group of them, but for weeks Wanda would think of the pieces that got away, the tiny shards embedded in the carpet. Thankfully, that didn’t happen. However, she did freeze.

“Too much?” he added, not sounding regrettable at all. 

She turned her head ever so slightly to regard him, staring into his eyes.

“No.”

She hoped the look she gave him conveyed the sudden urgency, to make some excuse to leave. They’d have to meet up somewhere outside. There was no way the mood wouldn’t be ruined if anyone found out about their intentions. 

Wanda was already overthinking this, her face burning as she tried to figure out what to do next. And then all Bucky had to do was exchange a long look with Sam, who sprang into action.

“I’m gonna… y’know, head out,” he announced, causing Darcy and Nat to groan out loud. Sam laughed. “It’s 4… in the morning.”

“Sleep ‘til noon, it’s a New Year,” Jane retorted with a shrug. 

Wanda knew for a fact that Jane rarely followed a regular sleep schedule anyway. Being the New Year had nothing to do with it. 

She also knew why Bucky had looked at Sam. It was the clear signal that he’d had enough, and Sam was doing his friend a solid. Steve, who had already gone to bed over an hour ago, probably had the same arrangement with Bucky.

“Guess I’d better go,” Bucky muttered, rising from his chair. 

Wanda copied. “I’m exhausted.”

The other women conceded it was pretty late. Wanda shrugged, glancing Nat’s way. She wondered if she’d somehow know about her and Bucky, if this was actually going to happen. Wanda could read minds, but Nat had an eerie way of knowing too much, sans superpowers.

Wanda slipped out into the night, knowing the walk to her apartment would be short. She lingered, Sam disappearing. She glanced at Bucky. 

He’d said ‘home’. He probably meant his place. She’d never been, though she knew where it was. Sam made some wisecrack about Bucky powering down for the night, needing to plug a USB cable into a charger, and Bucky rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Night, Maximoff,” Sam said finally, turning away to walk off. 

“Night, Sam,” Wanda called. 

The sun would be up in less than an hour. She was definitely overthinking this, saying goodnight to the other women as they filed out, Jane carrying her shoes. 

They were alone again, Wanda pretending to begin her walk, her eyes on the long skirts of her dress. She cleared her throat, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“So,” she murmured, and she glanced beside her, at Bucky.

His hands were deep in his jacket, Wanda’s own long leather coat so welcome. From what she could see, there was frost on the grass surrounding the compound. 

Their eyes met and it was another one of his intense stares, his eyes dipping slightly, taking her in, traveling back up to her face. He swallowed. Wanda paused, pulling in a breath. 

“Where’s your place?” she murmured. 

He moved closer, surprising her, his hand on the small of her back, steering her to the left. 

“This way.”

Wanda kept looking at his face, to check he was still there. She wondered if he’d backpedal, call it a night and leave her feeling like a little kid. It wasn’t usually his style, but she wouldn’t put it past him. 

A lot of her male friends had the ability to make every moment into a self-sacrificing one and it sometimes drove Wanda up the wall. It meant they couldn’t enjoy anything without it being a hassle. 

He opened the front door with his flesh thumb on the reader. Wanda stepped inside first, the hallway flooding with light automatically. She turned her head back toward Bucky, the front door shutting behind him with a soft click. 

The silence that followed was heavy with potential. She didn’t dare speak. She didn’t trust herself not to ruin this with words. She hoped her eyes told him what he needed to know, that she wanted him, her cheeks flushing once more. 

He took the three strides to meet her and placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her, deeper than Wanda expected, and she gave a surprised little gasp, melting into it, Bucky’s tongue slipping into her mouth in his attempt to devour her on the spot.

Her hands wrapped around his wrists and her back met the wall he pushed her into, their heads tilting this way and that. Wanda couldn’t catch her breath, wondering how the hell she ever thought Bucky could be so timid in this situation. 

They broke apart, panting, Bucky’s eyes black, Wanda’s hands moving to take hold of his face, staring back at him. She leaned up, everything slowing down again, their noses brushing. Bucky’s hands then swept down her back when she kissed him, still holding his face. What started off as tender quickly morphed into hunger once more, the desire undeniable. 

Wanda whimpered, the sound slipping out of her when his hips met hers, pressing her against the wall. One hand disappeared under her dress, sliding up her thigh.

Wanda let her head fall back against the wall, her chest heaving when Bucky’s fingers skirted over her underwear. He could probably feel how eager she was, the tips of his fingers slowly circling the bud of her clit over the satin material. It was a torturously slow movement, Wanda’s lip between her teeth, Bucky’s lips on her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck…

“Bucky,” she breathed, closing her eyes, revelling in the feel of him. 

He pushed aside the soaked material, petting her wet folds as he sucked at her neck, the bulk of him still pinning her against the wall. He was studying her by the sounds she was making, by how she was gripping his arms to keep herself upright. He pulled back from her neck to watch her face, Wanda’s eyes fluttering open, fighting against the feeling of Bucky learning her body so fast. 

He was trained for this, she thought, somewhat belated. She was prey. He’d learned to study his prey before he destroyed it, in whichever way possible. By how he was bringing her ever closer to the edge, it felt like some type of end. 

Wanda sighed, their foreheads pressing together as the movements of his thumb sped up, and then he was adjusting, sliding two fingers inside her.

He ripped a moan from her then, Wanda tightening up, their eyes meeting.

“I’m close,” she whispered. “Go… a little faster…”

She nodded in encouragement as he obliged, drinking her in as she began to lift her hips. Her mind went blank, holding her breath as the warm wave of pleasure crashed over her. She tingled, down to the tips of her toes in her stupid high heels that she wore to impress him -

“Babygirl,” he breathed, Wanda beginning to laugh breathlessly, every piece of angst slipping away.

He pulled out of her, ducking down to settle on his knees, and he ducked under her dress, Wanda’s surprised yelp following his hands yanking her underwear down. She could see him, so she jolted when she felt the first long swipe of his tongue. She found herself laughing again, breathless and now somewhat helpless, especially when Bucky began to suck on her clit without reprieve.

She didn’t know what she expected, but he was enjoying it, groaning against her cunt, licking her all up, Wanda’s hands hovering before she finally placed them somewhere on his head, over her dress skirts. 

“Bucky,” she whimpered. It seemed like the only thing to do, to start chanting his name, everything shrinking to a pinpoint between her legs, Wanda’s panting breath drowning out the obscene wet sounds Bucky was making down there. 

This time, she yelled, her climax slamming into her, and she slid up the wall. She didn’t mean to - Bucky had triggered a flight response of some type, so that Wanda mimicked the floating feeling he’d given her. 

He sat back on his heels, Wanda’s underwear on the floor beside him, as she hovered for several seconds almost completely out of reach.

“Sorry,” she panted, and she came back down.

Bucky shook his head, standing up. “I like that you do that. I love it.”

His mouth was wet when he kissed her, Wanda’s musk on his tongue, and he hitched her up to cuddle her close, Wanda’s skirts swamping them as she managed to wrap her legs around his middle. When they got to the bedroom, Wanda turned away from him, spurred on by how good he’d made her feel, standing to rid herself of the dress and her shoes. 

He watched her, leaning on his elbows, lips parted. He made her feel so wanted. She kicked off the shoes, then her hands went behind her to grab at the tiny zipper, pulling it down. 

The dress was tossed aside, then her hands unclasped the strapless bra. She stood there, completely naked, as Bucky was still fully dressed on the bed.

He looked like he’d been hit over the head. Wanda took a step, and then another, and then she was meeting him on the mattress, climbing on top of him, her bare thighs on either side of his hips. 

His hands went to her waist but Wanda was quicker, taking hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head, Bucky’s eyes flashing with heat. He grinned, leaning up to brush her nose with his.

“I’m stronger than you,” Wanda whispered. 

“Sit on my face,” he retorted, making Wanda’s stomach flip.

“Right now I want you inside me,” she whispered. 

She’d never spoken this way to anyone before. It always made her cringe, thinking of a man ever hearing her unbridled desire. Bucky looked like he wanted to eat her alive. 

Her hands pushed off his jacket, then they slipped down to the bottom of his shirt to pull it up. Bucky obliged, peeling it off to toss aside. 

There was that tenderness again, even after the rest of his clothes, including his boots and socks were thrown aside. Bucky was completely silent when Wanda took hold of his cock, aiming it upward and angling her hips just so.

“Shit,” he hissed, when she sat on him, his head falling back onto the mattress. 

Wanda began to rock, Bucky’s moaning matching hers. That was unexpected, too, but this was hers to hear only. His fingers dug into her hips as Wanda sped up, staring at his flushed face. 

He moved up, sealing his mouth over her nipple and sucking, Wanda’s hands gripping his hair, tugging enough to make him groan and fight back, nails digging into her ass now, his knees pushing up so he had better leverage.

He was fucking her, hard. Wanda stopped trying to dictate it and let go, almost falling on top of him as their bodies smacked together, her eyes falling shut as she grit her teeth. 

“Where can I-?” he panted.

“Inside me, it’s okay,” Wanda whispered, and he groaned again, longer. 

He kissed her at the last second, his dick jumping inside her, his moan muffled as he came. They panted together, Wanda’s ears ringing, and he pulled back to look her in the eye, his brows lifting.

“Your eyes,” he whispered, his face glowing with sweat. 

He cupped her jaw, pulling her into a lingering kiss. Wanda didn’t need to clarify. She knew her eyes had gone red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the dress Wanda would wear](https://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/post/640795216596598786/lacetulle-paolo-sebastian-once-upon-a-dream), or some variation
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	46. Bucky/Wanda for livewire28*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **livewire28 said:** If I’m not bothering you with another request, could you please do “I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing” from the smut list for Bucky/Wanda? Thank you 💕!!!

“Is this really happening?” Wanda breathed, panting with Bucky.

They swayed a little, her back pressed into the side of the building. She’d been pulled into Bucky’s arms to shield her from an explosion. He did it without hesitation, even though he didn’t have to. In that brief moment, he’d forgotten that Wanda was capable of making a forcefield of her own, which she did with Bucky tucking her into his side as they ducked down. When the smoke cleared enough for a brief recovery, Wanda took hold of his face and kissed him, throwing all caution to the wind. She’d meant to do this for a while, she realized, she just hadn’t known how badly she wanted him until he protected her like that. 

They broke apart, Bucky’s hands covering hers, his smile infectious and almost too much to handle. His unbridled joy she rarely saw, and he was smiling at her. 

“Yeah,” he said, eyes dipping to her mouth again. 

The next kiss was deeper, Wanda’s sigh breaking through when his tongue slipped into her mouth. The rush of adrenaline, from fighting and dodging, the explosion they’d survived, and now this… Wanda was trembling all over. 

“Maximoff, you good?” came Steve’s voice in her earpiece, and she broke away from Bucky. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” she said. “Bucky’s got me.”

Bucky pushed the hair from her face, studying her, until Wanda indicated the battle behind them with a jutting of her chin.

“Better get back,” Bucky murmured, and she nodded.

“Come find me, after,” Wanda said suddenly, when he’d turned his back to race off. 

He turned back, as Wanda leapt into the air. 

“Don’t die!” he called, and Wanda nodded. 

-

He kissed her again, when they were alone hours later, Wanda pulling him into her room, kicking the door shut as she was spun away.

“You’re so cute, I can’t stand it,” she whispered, and he chuckled, looking down at her, neither of them closing their eyes at first as they kissed. 

He was the first to surrender, eyes fluttering shut, but he was murmuring:

“This okay?”

“Yeah,” Wanda whispered. “I thought maybe we can do a little more than just kissing…”

She pulled back with a soft smack of their lips, Bucky’s hands slipping down to her waist, his eyes already beginning to glaze with lust.

“Yeah?”

She nodded, their noses brushing. He caught her in another kiss, a needier edge to it. His hands gripped her hips, steering her backwards to her bed, pushing her down. 

She didn’t expect him to tug off her pants and lower himself between her legs, but she hadn’t counted on any of this before tonight. Her mind was reeling, the pleasure creeping up and up, his warm kisses peppering her thighs before he placed his open mouth on the cut of her, beginning to lap at her core, Wanda’s breath catching.

She glanced down, his eyes meeting hers, and she moaned, a little overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze, but that was just Bucky. He couldn’t be in any other mode. 

His eyes shut as he groaned, tasting the warm rush of her, fresh arousal spreading all over her body to the tips of her toes. She knew she was close, her hands hovering before they finally settled in his hair, pushing it back and gripping his scalp when he began to suck at her clit. 

“Bucky,” she gasped. “Bucky…”

“Keep that up and I’ll embarrass myself,” he whispered, before he went back in for more.

The thought of Bucky losing control and coming in his pants was enough to set Wanda off, her hips lifting to meet his face, rubbing herself on him with abandon.

She came, the sound stuck in her throat, her teeth grit, and Bucky licked her through it, slower and deliberate, with a kind of fondness Wanda wasn’t prepared for.

“Come up here,” she whispered, letting him go, seeing his hair was messy from her hands. 

He obliged, kissing her mound, moving up her body, wiping his wet mouth on his shoulder before he kissed her lips, everything sloppy enough to make him groan against her. 

Her hands slid down between them for his fly.

“Hhn,” he gasped, when her hand managed to wrap around. “Wanda…”

“Let me, let me,” she whispered, and he pushed his forehead into her cheek, his hips shifting a little as she began to stroke. 

Inspired, Wanda pushed against his chest, encouraging Bucky to lay down, and she didn’t waste time in ducking down, sealing her lips around the crown of him, tasting his musk, swallowing him down as far as she could. 

“Jesus fuck,” he gasped. He sounded wounded. 

Wanda would smile if she could, her head beginning to bob, her mouth full to the brim, her breathing bound to suffer from her enthusiasm. He was worth it though. Bucky was worth all of this, he had to know that by how she was trying her best to render him helpless.

She took his flesh hand, putting it in her mane, pressing it down, and Bucky took the cue for what it was, wrapping her hair around his fist, his mouth slackening.

“Wanda,” he warned, and she kept going. “Wanda-”

He was shivering from it all, her guts molten with desire as she gave him everything. She felt him stiffen even more, his dick starting to twitch-

“Fuck, babygirl, fuck-fuck-fuck-Wanda-”

Wanda swallowed it all down, Bucky falling back, his grip on her hair loosening. She pulled back, licking her lips, rubbing them with the back of her hand, feeling a little numb from it… and then she grinned down at him, Bucky looking dazed and happy, a slow smile spreading on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	47. Darcy/Steve for darcylightninglewis*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **darcylightninglewis said:** Shieldshock + 5 :D “You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.”

“You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.”

Darcy smiled and began to laugh breathlessly. She could feel the sweat on her skin, the way her hair had plastered to her face in the process of Steve wrecking her with his mouth and hands. She knew she was red with exertion, too, leaning on her elbows to look down at him, their eyes meeting. 

His arms were still wrapped around her thighs, keeping them apart, his lips brushing her inner thigh. His face was a little flushed, his chin wet with her arousal, his tongue darting out to lick a long line back up to the cut of her, Darcy’s chuckle weak. 

“Hmm,” she hummed, eyes falling shut when he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud of her clit. She hissed, digging her teeth into her lip. “Steve, you made your point.”

“And what point was that?” he murmured, pulling back with a little wet smack, after he gave her a little suck. Darcy felt another rush of molten heat down her front, all the way to her toes. 

“That you’re really good with your mouth,” she retorted. “And your hands…”

“I dunno, I might need to reiterate some things,” he murmured, going back in for more, and Darcy’s laugh morphed into a whimper, her hand reaching to slide through his hair and grab a handful of it.

Steve grunted, his tongue spearing inside her, Darcy’s head falling back.

“Jesus Christ,” she whispered. 

He pulled back enough to speak, his voice still muffled.

“You gonna come for me?”

“I want you up here for that, this time,” Darcy retorted, and Steve retreated finally, more kisses to her thighs and stomach. 

He crawled back up, Darcy’s legs wrapping around his middle. It was heavenly with him on top of her, his arms gathering her up, his cock rubbing between them. 

Darcy held her breath as he pushed inside, their noses brushing. 

Thank God, or more accurately, thank Steve that Darcy was wet enough to take all of him. He filled her completely, Darcy already gripping him in earnest anticipation. He began to move, their eyes glued to one another. Darcy fought the urge to glance away, swallowing and lifting her chin for another kiss.

He obliged, tongue hot and demanding, tasting of her. She sucked him into her mouth and he groaned, bucking into her without reprieve now, which was exactly what she needed.

“You’re so good to me,” he whispered, and Darcy began to laugh again, too distracted by the rough drag of him. 

She could hear the resounding smacks of their bodies together, she could feel herself instinctively tightening up, her hands back to being in his hair, clutching him hard to hold on for dear life. Her vision was darkening at the edges, Steve taking her there faster and harder than anyone else ever had. She could feel the emotion at the back of her throat, threatening to spill forth. It came out instead as another whimper, her eyes smarting. Steve pulled back from another kiss, looking down at her, clutching her jaw, eyes bright and warm. 

His hand slipped down, rolling her clit, Darcy working against him. He went still as she fell apart, eyes squeezing shut, their faces bumping. She was so warm all over, more sweat breaking out on her skin. She panted, Steve keeping her to his chest, kissing her wet face.

“You’re crying…”

“Keep going,” Darcy slurred, and then she was blinking up at him, holding his face like he was with her own. “It’s your turn…”

He sunk into another kiss, consuming her as he began to move again. She held him as he bucked, following her another minute later, moaning in her ear.

“Darcy…”

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face, Steve’s nose nuzzling her sweaty skin, both of them panting now as the view of the bedroom began to right itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	48. Darcy/Bucky for etherealidiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **etherealidiot said:** Person A visits Person B in the hospital but they’re kind of in a fight. Person A says “I’m not here for you. I’m here for me.”

Darcy didn’t mean to wake him. She’d been waiting for over an hour for him to wake up.

She’d been waiting for over an hour for him to wake up. She also knew that it was highly likely that he’d ask her to leave, so waking him was not going to help the situation. 

She bumped her elbow on her armchair. To be fair, it was an old 70s style armchair with wooden accents and a lumpy seat. The back support was for shit, and Darcy knew if she stayed there all night waiting for Bucky to wake up, she’d have some pain in the morning. Pain in addition to what she was already feeling, emotional and broken bone-related. 

It was awkward, trying to get back into the chair without bumping her arm. She hadn’t ever worn a sling before. It also didn’t help that she was running on three hours sleep and her glasses were broken. 

Bucky grunted in his bed, frowning at her, blinking blearily. He’d been out of it for a little while. The explosion had thrown him against a wall, along with the majority of the lab equipment. 

“Darce?”

“I’m not here for you, I’m here for me,” she muttered. That wasn’t altogether true, and both of them knew that. “I wanted you to finish what you started.”

This was an all new level of petty for her. She figured she deserved the time to be properly dumped, sans accidental lab explosion. Bucky had gone to meet her that morning, after yet another fight. He wasn’t easy to fight with. Darcy had to physically follow him out of rooms to do it, usually. He made an art of avoidance. Darcy thought she’d been an expert - hello, she’d run to New Mexico years ago when her life felt like it was going nowhere - but he made her seem like a total amateur. 

“Jesus Christ,” he hissed, and then he surprised Darcy by beginning to laugh. 

He looked up at the ceiling, his lip stitched like Darcy’s was, another stitch on his brow, his head falling back on his pillow. He put his hands on his face, his IV stuck in the back of his flesh hand. He laughed as Darcy stared at him, waiting for some sardonic comment.

“I like to be dumped properly,” she added, ignoring his comment. “And… well, you could have died.”

“Your priorities,” he began, shaking his head, and Darcy glared at him for the first time, sitting up a little in her chair.

“My priorities?” she threw back. “My _priorities_?”

“Aw, give it a rest, sweetheart,” he said, a little harsher, his voice rising like hers.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore, Barnes, you wanted to break up with me in the labs, on a fucking _Tuesday morning_ before I’d even had my first cup of coffee,” Darcy snarled. “In what world is that okay? You’re lucky that intern blew up the joint, in a way-”

“Nah, not really,” Bucky cut in, his frown deepening. “I didn’t die, now I’ve gotta deal with this shit-”

“Thank you for your honesty!” Darcy yelled. She was up from her chair in and instant, going to his bed, standing over him. “You want to die and I get to watch you walk away again for my own sake?”

“Hey,” Bucky said, putting up a hand. “That’s ain’t fair.”

Darcy balled the hand of her uninjured arm into a fist. 

“What part of any of this is fucking fair, Barnes? Fuck you. I _love_ you. And I need you.”

She said all this in a snarl, beginning to hyperventilate, her eyes stinging with tears that abruptly began to gather before sliding down her cheeks. She sniffled, both of them staring at one another for a minute before Darcy finally crumbled, falling to her knees. 

Bucky sat up, catching her arms to pull her back up, gathering her in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, gripping her tight. “I didn’t mean it. I’m fucking scared.”

“I’m scared, too,” she whispered back. “You nearly died…”

“Shh, I’m okay…”

“You stupid prick,” Darcy mumbled, pulling back to look him in the eye, Bucky’s hands grabbing her face. Darcy turned her head a little to kiss the palm of his metal arm, sniffling. 

“I know I’m stupid, Darcy. I’m so fuckin’ stupid…”

He was smiling at her weakly. 

“I fuckin’ take it all back,” he added, and Darcy nodded, the lump still in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	49. Bucky/Wanda for livewire28*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **livewire28 said:** Could you please do #89 for WinterWitch? Please and thank you!
> 
> (“Tell me what you want.”)

“Tell me what you want.”

He said it with a steady look in his eye. Wanda liked that about Bucky. His ability to keep focused on her, like she was impossible to not look at, made her feel some type of way. It tapped into something, a part of her that felt more powerful knowing her wanted her whichever way she’d let him have her. 

They were making out on her bed when he said this, Wanda moving back on her knees to tug off her shirt and throw it aside. His eyes hadn’t dipped to her chest, though she had felt his hands cupping her earlier. Her face commanded his full attention.

His chin lifted slightly, daring her. He didn’t repeat himself. They both knew she heard him.

“I want to sit on your face,” she said. 

His lips parted, and Wanda moved toward him again, taking hold of either side of his head to kiss him, sucking his tongue into her mouth. He gave a little groan, his hands at her sides, gripping her tight, pulling her into him. 

When they broke apart, both of them panting, Wanda’s lips felt rubbed raw, her heart racing, her stomach molten with desire. She could feel her whole body was alight from Bucky’s attentive, intense gaze, and she moved in for another kiss without closing her eyes, nipping at his lower lip.

He hissed. “Fuck, I want you to do it, too.”

Wanda didn’t say a word to that, not wanting to break the spell. She kept waiting for him to take something back, but he never did. He truly was that earnest, that open to her. He wasn’t afraid of her, he seemed to admire her strength and power. He watched as she moved back again, taking hold of her pants to push them down, her underwear going along with them. He hadn’t seen her naked before, but now she was, with him still fully clothed, his erection tenting his pants as his thick thighs were slightly spread. 

He shuffled down a little, until he was off her pillow and lying in the middle of the bed, Wanda starting to climb up his body. 

She settled with her knees on either side of his head, and he grinned at her, moving down further, hands taking hold of her thighs to keep her in place. He leaned up, mouth opening, his tongue darting out to lick along the cut of her.

Wanda gasped, melting a little more, and he licked it away, his grip tightening on her as he tasted her. His eyes fell shut as he dove in, tongue pushing inside her, Wanda’s hand finding the back of his head already, sucking in another breath.

“F-fuck,” she gasped in English, her eyes fluttering shut. 

He didn’t stop, he barely let himself breathe as he gave her everything, sucking and licking, his tongue pushing back and forth, his mouth fucking her and kissing her… it was too much, she couldn’t keep it in.

“Let go, Wanda,” he whispered, and she glanced down, seeing his ruined mouth, the glistening on his stubble. His eyes were practically black. “Give it to me, sweetheart.”

Wanda let herself sink into it, Bucky’s mouth sucking her clit, flicking it occasionally, until the hitch in her breath signified she was close.

She saw white, shuddering through her climax, her thighs pressing into his ears, a mewl spilling forth from the back of her throat. She panted, shifting back a little to give him room to breathe, blinking down at him. He was smiling, his face pink and wet.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful when you come…”

Wanda couldn’t help grinning down at him, a little delirious from the pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	50. the fourteenth (Darcy/Steve)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _anyone interested in a quick shieldshock Valentine's Day ficlet when I get home later?_
> 
> 💕

**the fourteenth**

Darcy couldn’t keep the smile off her face. That tended to happen whenever Steve walked into the room. More accurately, he was stumbling in, having fumbled the keypad to their apartment. 

Darcy still caught herself being thrilled by that notion - they shared an apartment, what a wild thing to do with someone else, _someone that loved her back_. 

He was groaning, slumping against her, only half-exaggerating his exhaustion. He’d been gone all day, training new recruits for a special ops team. Even Captain America had his limits, and now he was peering down at Darcy, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you goof,” she murmured back. “You stink.”

“Yeah, I need hosing down,” he mumbled. “Except…”

He grunted, attempting to lift his arms a little, placing his hands on Darcy’s hips. She was surprised how little she fretted when he finally came home. It was when he was away that she paced the hallways and stared out of windows, imagining the worst.

“I can’t lift my hands above my head,” he finished, squeezing his eyes shut and cracking one open to look at her, looking apologetic and boyish, his hair mussed, with a smear of dirt on his chin. 

“Oh, brother,” Darcy said, lifting her brows dramatically. 

She ran a bath, watched Steve strip down, settled on the ledge as he sat back with a soft groan. There were bubbles, the bathroom smelling of lavender. Darcy dunked a washcloth in the water, soaking it before she started to rub at the back of his neck. 

“I need to wash my hair, too,” he said, very quietly. 

Darcy obliged, lathering up his hair as he closed his eyes with another sigh. He sunk a little lower in the water. They needed a bigger tub, he couldn’t properly lay down. It was on their list, but their little love nest was otherwise perfect. Sure, they had leaks sometimes, but they had buckets for that, and Steve was pretty good at any repairs they needed to do. 

“I love when you wash my hair,” he murmured, and Darcy smiled, scratching his scalp. Steve tensed suddenly. _“Aie!”_

“It’s not my fault you’ve got so many knots,” Darcy retorted, and Steve tutted. 

“Alright…”

The silence that followed was filled with Darcy filling a plastic jug and pouring the water over Steve’s head to rinse it. She did it twice, before he said anything, wiping his wet mouth and nose.

“Shit, is it still the fourteenth?”

“Probably not,” Darcy murmured back, and she wasn’t upset. Hand on her heart, she didn’t care too much about Valentine’s Day. 

“In my pack, I got you something,” he said, lifting a hand with a little wince, pointing vaguely toward the doorway. 

Darcy hopped off the ledge, walking out into the hallway and down to the front door, stooping to retrieve his pack where his boots lay beside it. She undid a fastening and opened up a pocket, hearing Steve splash around in the bath, smirking to herself at the sound. She pulled out a little red envelope with Darcy xxx written on its front.

She walked back to the bathroom, standing as she tore it open. It was a paper card in the shape of a heart, Darcy’s likeness in the middle. The border surrounding her was in an art nouveau style, Darcy’s lips parting at this piece of art Steve had offered her. 

“There’s a sucker, too,” he said, scrubbing at his stomach under the water, eyes elsewhere. Darcy opened the card.

**_Dearest_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_I’ll keep coming back as long as you let me leave my dirty boots at the door_ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day_ **

**_Your dumbass Steve_ **

**_Forever_ **

Darcy felt the emotion rise up in her throat, her face flushing at the words. Inside there was a heart-shaped lollipop, a deep magenta one with crinkling packaging. Darcy put it aside with the card, carefully away from the water, before she turned back to Steve. 

“Hey,” he said, when she knelt beside him, invading his space. “Do you like it?”

She took hold of his face and kissed him, Steve giving a little grunt of surprise that turned into a warm chuckle, his mouth opening to Darcy as her tongue slipped inside. 

She kissed him and kissed him, wanting him as close as possible, wanting to grab him and shake him, squeeze him as hard as she could…

They broke apart with a smack of their lips, noses still brushing, Steve’s eyes darker, Darcy’s stomach turning molten at the sight of him. 

“C’mere,” he whispered, and he kissed her again, taking over. 

Darcy moaned, his wet hands under her shirt, and she arched into his touch, Steve’s lips trailing down her throat, Darcy panting when he pushed up her shirt, pulling down her bra cup in turn. His mouth sealed over her nipple, sucking as Darcy’s fingers threaded through his wet hair, another moan falling from her lips. 

He moved to the other, humming against her skin, Darcy’s thighs rubbing together, his other arm looping around her hips to pull her closer. He broke away, peering up at her.

“Been thinking about this all day,” he whispered. “About you…”

Darcy was overwhelmed but folded into it, Steve kissing her again, rougher than before, a consuming nature to his touch that caused Darcy’s stomach to grow taut with need. Their eyes met and she nodded, stepping back to strip off her clothes. They hadn’t done it in the tub before, though they had up against the bathroom mirror several times, and the shower was good for a fast or lazy fuck, depending on what time of day it was. 

“C’mere,” he said again, and he was smiling, tugging her into the water, some of it splashing onto the floor, Darcy giggling as Steve gathered her in his arms, kissing her jaw. 

With some maneuvering, Darcy hitched herself up, slowly making her descent, taking Steve to the hilt. 

When he was fully sheathed, they both groaned, Darcy’s hands back to his hair, Steve gathering hers in his fist, guiding her down for another long kiss, their hips beginning to rock. 

“Fuck, baby,” Steve whispered, and Darcy smiled down at him, feeling dizzy and stretched.

It was a strange feeling, Steve so deep inside her while they were surrounded by water. She pulled back a little, Steve’s chin lifting, his lips parting as Darcy began to move a little faster, riding him, water spilling onto the floor, Steve’s eyes falling shut.

She chased him for another kiss, hoping to make him breathless, loving the sight of him being so helpless beneath her. She was spurred on by the sounds she pulled from him, her body dragging up and down him, his arms wrapping around her to keep her closer.

He held her still, Darcy obliging as he thrust into her, Darcy’s hand slipping into the water where they joined, her body tightening when she rolled her clit. 

He kissed her again, his voice barely a whisper.

“You gonna give it to me?” 

She nodded, knowing she was close. 

“You’re gonna make me come, Darcy,” he whispered, and she moaned, their tongues tangling a second later.

It was more intense than she expected, her whole body tensing, losing the edges of her vision before she shut her eyes, white-hot pleasure racing straight through her… she slumped forward, Steve catching her, clinging to her as he chased his own end…

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Darcy whimpered, and Steve came with a groan, fingers digging into the curve of her hip, his other hand in her hair. 

They stayed that way for a minute, panting and blinking back the room, Darcy’s legs aching, her cunt twitching in earnest…

“I got you a cupcake,” she said eventually, Steve pushing the hair from her face with his wet hand, his eyes heavy-lidded, their chests still heaving.

His cheeks were flushed, a little smile forming on his face.

“Yeah?”

A while later, they were curled up in bed, two forks taking the red velvet cupcake apart, not a crumb going to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	51. Darcy/Scott Lang for scarletnerd05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** may i also ask for Fluff number 35 for Darcy and Scott please
> 
> (Darcy/Scott 35. “I think I might be pregnant..”)

Bless Scott, he had no idea. Not that Darcy had shown a lot of signs. She was exhausted often anyway. She’d only thrown up once, and at the time she’d figured it was something questionable she ate, or some type of stomach flu... that lasted for a few hours? 

When she realized she was late, it was a week after the tiny “stomach flu” and she’d gone to CVS to buy a pregnancy test... and then promptly got five and took them all. She knew it was probably overkill, but she’d read about false positives. She knew it was probably the panic setting in as well, because she and Scott had only been - whatever _this_ was between them - for around three months.

He came over like always, always so charming and happy to be there. It was so easy with Scott, so Darcy acting scared of him when he showed up was a dead giveaway.

“You okay? What’s up?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it. He peered a little closer at her face. “You look so pretty. Sorry. I know that probably doesn’t help, I just wanted to tell you-”

“I think I might be pregnant,” Darcy blurted, before she squeezed her eyes shut, grimacing. “Uhhh...”

“Pregnant?” Scott said, and Darcy cracked an eye open. 

“Yeah. Is that... I mean, I... are you mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” Scott said, placing both hands on Darcy’s face, bursting into a grin, Darcy’s eyes smarting. “That’s awesome!”

Darcy began to laugh, tears spilling over, the emotion having crept up on her. She was more sensitive that week, go figure. Scott kissed her, Darcy sighing into it, so relieved, and finally... excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	52. Darcy/Clint for scarletnerd05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** Can i have number 9 please for Darcy, with Tony or Clint, whichever one sparks your fancy?
> 
> (Darcy/Clint 9. “He/She did it.” “No he/she did.”)

“Oh, this is hardly my style. _Stealing_ cookies? Do you think I’m five? I could just go out to the store and get a bunch of cookies, or bake them myself,” Darcy said, folding her arms. 

Nat rose her brows, mirroring Darcy. She gave her another long stare, and if Darcy didn’t know her better, she’d be a little scared for her life. However, Nat would have to explain murdering a colleague over a box of cookies. 

“He did it,” Darcy said, finally breaking, pointing at Clint, who was hunched over at the counter with a mug of coffee.

“No,” he retorted, a little too fast. “She did it.”

“Whatever,” Nat said, rolling her eyes. “You both owe me.”

“What?” Darcy called, arms wide as Nat turned her heel to exit the kitchen. “How is that fair?”

Left alone with Clint, she shot him a look.

“Turncoat,” she accused, and he smirked at her, lifting his mug again to sip it. “I hope it was worth it.”

“Not really. They were kinda stale,” he muttered. “You wanna go with me to the store now, or later?”

“We could go after you buy me a drink, y’know, 7-Eleven being open late and all,” she said, softening a little at Clint’s smile. 

He pretended to ponder this, glancing up at the ceiling.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	53. Darcy/Steve/Bucky for that-wimpy-cowboy-doll*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **that-wimpy-cowboy-doll said:** 86 for Wintershieldshock please? 😘
> 
> (86. “Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.”)

Darcy was distracted in the most perfect way. She was in Bucky’s arms, grinding in his lap as they kissed on the couch. She could feel each needy glide of his tongue against hers, she could feel his fingers trailing through her hair that hung loose over him like a curtain before he pushed it back. It took no time at all for her to climb into his hold, after he’d watched her come home and slip into her usual space on the couch. 

Bucky gave a little groan, the sound muffled by their mouths, but Darcy felt the rumbling vibration in his chest. She liked the quiet sounds he couldn’t keep inside; she liked every sound she could pull from him when she caught him like this. 

She pulled back for air and jolted, seeing Steve in the doorway to the corridor a few feet away, staring at them with his arms folded. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Bucky told her he was napping when she arrived, and seeing him there took her by surprise.

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view,” he murmured.

“I thought you were sleeping!” Darcy said, feeling Bucky’s lips on her neck, his teeth grazing her pulse point before he sucked at her skin, Darcy’s hands tightening in his hair.

“Just woke up,” Steve said. 

She suspected Bucky had heard him but wanted to enjoy Darcy’s flustered reaction. She meant to point this out, but Steve soon wandered over to them and took Darcy’s chin in his hand to tilt her head toward his in a long, slow kiss. Her breath hitched, feeling Bucky’s hands under her shirt, palming at her front as her hips rolled reflexively. 

One of her hands left Bucky’s hair to grab Steve by the waistband of his sweatpants, making her point whole-heartedly. Darcy wasn’t about being coy or hesitant with these two, and she was glad to not be treated like she was made of glass, either. 

“Gimme,” she whispered, pulling back from a heady kiss from Steve, hearing Bucky chuckle as her hand slipped down, squeezing Steve’s crotch over his pants. 

With both hands now, she shoved down his pants enough to reach his cock, ducking to take him in her mouth, all the way to the root, loving the sound that slipped out of Steve’s mouth at her sudden onslaught. 

Hands and bodies shifted, Darcy’s tights tugged off as Bucky shoved down his pants. She mapped out the ridges and veins of Steve with her tongue and lips, head bobbing as Bucky teased the cut of her with the crown of his cock. She moaned with her mouth full, eyes squeezing shut as Bucky tucked inside her, her thighs still on either side of his hips. His hands gripped her ass as Steve kept still, watching as Darcy committed to her cause - she took him as far as the angle would allow, her eyes smarting, coughing a little as she pulled back. 

She blinked up at Steve, his big hand gliding over her cheek, cupping her jaw, his eyes darker, his mouth falling open as she went back in.

“Fuck,” he grunted, and Darcy smiled, or tried to, her jaw beginning to ache. 

She wanted him to move, her eyes shifting up to his as Bucky began to thrust a little harder into her, jerking her with the beat of his flesh against hers. 

She took one hand and placed it over Steve’s, nodding her encouragement.

He shifted and Darcy closed her eyes, relishing in being so full. She loved when they got like this, like neither man could stop himself from wanting to be inside her. Steve glided back and forth along her tongue, Bucky’s hand slipping to where his body met hers, his lips pressing to her cheek, his eyelashes brushing against her chin as his fingers began to rub her clit in quickening circles. 

His metal hand lay on her neck, Bucky’s whisper devastating to her fuckdrunk mind:

“I can feel your throat working him, you’re so good.”

Darcy moaned, Bucky’s fingers working her, her vision beginning to darken at the edges. Steve moved a little faster, his hand grabbing her hair now, Darcy surrendering to it all…

Bucky groaned, feeling her clench around him, his thrusts faster. Steve stopped moving altogether for Bucky to fuck her in earnest, groaning as he came a minute later, metal fingers digging into her ass cheek as he kept her in place. 

He panted, his face pulling back from her neck to look up at Steve, looking dazed as Darcy was, but at least he could still manage to form sentences; Darcy was long gone.

“Give it to her, Stevie,” he whispered, wiping his sweaty face with a breathy chuckle. “She got me soaked.”

“Fuck,” Steve hissed, and he went for it, Darcy’s throat at his disposal, moaning and rocking her hips. 

Steve just kept staring down at her, like he couldn’t bear to look away, fingers pulling her scalp taut, his hips snapping as Darcy’s eyes fluttered shut. 

He came with a stifled groan, chest heaving as he spilled down her throat, Darcy’s muscles working to swallow it all down greedily, her panting breaths matching his.

He pulled out, Darcy’s tongue darting out to lick her raw lips, the familiar taste of him so satisfying, Bucky slowly softening inside her. 

“Lemme get a good look at you,” Steve whispered, his face flushed from his orgasm, his breaths still shallow. He pushed back her hair, gathering it in his fist, tilting her head up. He traced her lips with his fingers, Bucky chuckling as he watched Darcy suck their lover’s fingers into her mouth with a smirk forming on her face, her eyes heavy-lidded, her brow sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


	54. Darcy/Sam for scarletnerd05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _dialogue prompts:_  
>  **scarletnerd05 said:** Can i also ask for number 20/21 for Darcy and Sam please
> 
> (20. “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this...” )

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this...”

Darcy giggled in a near-delirious way, clutching either side of Sam’s face as he lay on top of her. She’d tried to stay awake as long as possible. He was due back that night, but it had been another long day, the hours crawling by. 

She pulled him into a rushed kiss, sighing against his lips. Sam returned it, pushing the hair from her eyes, the couch creaking with the weight of them together. 

“I need to shower, I stink,” Sam murmured, pulling back with a soft smack of their lips. “Okay? You want me to carry you to bed?”

“Carry me into the shower,” Darcy whispered, managing to waggle her eyebrows, arms still encircling him, but Sam smiled and shook his head at her.

“You are too ambitious for your own good, Lewis,” he retorted, arms slipping down to hoist her up from the couch. “I’ll take it up with you in the morning…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
